Twilight Flight
by greyninja99
Summary: Finding out that he didn't have any true friends and that his shinobi life was over at the loss of every drop of chakra along with the kyubi, Naruto was ready to give up and with good reason. But upon meeting Twilight Sparkle, he learns that there's more to him than he knew. Now with a new friend beside him and more coming, he'll unleash his new power upon the world.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Humanized Ponies.

Chapter 1

Naruto Uzumaki wasn't really one to let others see him cry, and in truth when he did cry, it was in the privacy of his own home. And after the news he'd just gotten he'd expected himself to cry immensely, and this was simply on top of the many shitty things that had transpired in his wake upon returning to Konoha after the Garra Retrieval Mission. That mission hadn't gone as well as it could've, but Garra was alive and well; that's all that mattered to him. But it was after that mission did he begin to feel that something was wrong with his body, but he'd ignored it and blamed it on not feeling so good. Maybe he'd just gotten a cold; it wasn't anything to worry about, but he was wrong so very wrong. It showed when he and what remained of Team 7 were training together via sparring.

 _Naruto's excited look served only to make Kakashi sigh, but it didn't matter in the end; he was a Jonin and Naruto was…well Naruto. The silver haired Jonin revealed his sharingan; he couldn't take any chances when it came to Naruto. "You ready Kakashi-sensei?" the man's response was speeding at his student. Thankfully Naruto's training with the Toad Sannin wasn't completely useless, but most of it may have been. Blocking what would've been a kick to the face he repelled his sensei back via throwing him back. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" ten clones poofed into existence 'Wait, I thought I made twenty?' he mused before brushing it off; a simple mistake that he wouldn't make again. Six clones charged at Kakashi, but underneath his mask he smirked. Naruto's plan was rather obvious. Using what speed he had, Kakashi went through three clones rather quickly as the remaining three went for a pincer maneuver in order to take the Jonin down. Naruto watched as his clones began to engage the Jonin in hand to hand combat while he and another clone prepared two rasengans._

 _"Come on Naruto you're being way to obvious!" Kakashi taunted only for Naruto to smirk; that wasn't good. Before Kakashi could say another word, the clones exploded with a force that decimated the Jonin. Seeing Kakashi's burning body falling to the ground made the blonde smirk as it disappeared into smoke. Immediately he and the clone holding the rasengan leapt high into the air just as one of the two remaining clones was pulled into the ground, and now he knew where his sensei was. Speeding downward the clone slammed its rasengan into the ground; the attack forced Kakashi to come from underground allowing the remaining clone to charge at him. Blocking the clone's sudden attack, he barely had time to react as Naruto came down from the air. Thankfully he was fast enough to dodge the attack by mere inches. Leaping back he saw Naruto getting up with a smirk on his face "Almost took me by surprise there; almost that is." He said with a smirk._

 _"Looks like you're getting—" Naruto didn't finish as he began to cough up a storm much to Kakashi's curiosity; was this some sort of trick. That's when he saw it, blood; Naruto was starting to cough up blood. Naruto didn't make up tricks like this, it just wasn't how he fought; something was wrong. Sprinting over to his student he quickly caught the blonde before he could fall to the ground. Upon touching Naruto, he could feel something wrong. The teen's chakra was going down really fast and not at a normal rate where he would exhaust his chakra supply; no, now Naruto was losing it to something. Then there was the pulse, he could feel it getting weaker, picking the blonde up he was about to sprint to the hospital via chakra enhanced running. Immediately that was off the table as the second his chakra touched Naruto's body, the blonde coughed up even more blood; it looked like chakra was becoming a poison to the teen's body. So he would be forced to use his natural speed gained from years of training, hoping that it would save the blonde's life in time; after all Naruto did have his whole life ahead of him along with a girlfriend by the name of Hinata Hyuga; she'd be devastated if he failed to save the blonde. But for Naruto, the tragedy was just beginning._

Tsunade had tried all she could to find out what was happening to him, but in the end it'd been useless much to his fear. Years of training wasted in mere hours, each and every chakra coil in his body was gone along with every drop of his chakra was gone. No cause had been found and no cure was possible since his body had suddenly and painfully been altered forever. The seal that held the Kyubi was gone, and Jiraiya had been called back in order to inspect the important mystery. Thus was why he was laying on the hospital bed, in his current state he was too weak to walk. Originally he had a window view that allowed him to look over Konoha as far as he could see, but that changed when he saw it; the one thing that caused his usually optimistic attitude to shatter in mere moments.

 _She was in the arms of another, and she looked so happy; but it wasn't him that she was kissing. No, it was someone else, someone he didn't know. This man whoever he was, was holding the girl who'd asked him out the very day he had gotten back. And he'd accepted it, he'd accepted her as someone who he cared about much more than others. Yet there she was, locking lips with another while he was in the hospital in pain; and now he was in despair. Had he done something wrong? Was he too boring for her? Why would she do this? Why betray his trust by sneaking behind his back? A tear dripped down his eye as something inside of him began to break, it wasn't just his heart. He gasped for air as blood began to pour from his eyes. "Tsunade-sama, it's happening again!" a nurse exclaimed. He couldn't breathe nor could he feel anything but something breaking, it shattered like glass; he could hear it and now he knew what it was. A bond with someone, his bond with her with Hinata Hyuga; the bond he had with her was broken._

Now he felt nothing but disgust for the female Hyuga and wished to never see her again lest things get very bad, but he digressed. Focusing on such things wouldn't be good for his health. Taking a breath he allowed his nerves to go calm, and thankfully he was now calm enough to think coherently. "Well, this has been a rather eventful day." He said with a sigh "First I start spitting up blood, I'm hospitalized only to find out that all my chakra is gone and there's no cure, and then I find out that my girlfriend is cheating on me; well ex-girlfriend as of now." He huffed in annoyance.

"Huh, and I thought my luck was bad." Tsunade said gaining the blonde's attention.

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune exclaimed "This isn't the situation for jokes, especially about—"

"It's ok" Naruto said cutting Shizune off, she now sported a worried look "a bit of humor is nice coming from someone whose chest is full of gallons of silicon." The devilish smirk didn't leave his face as Shizune held the angered Tsunade back from crushing the weakened blonde. After calming down, she couldn't help but smile; at least he was showing some form of his old self despite all that had happened to him in a single day. Even if his smile was weaning, it was nice to see it even for a little while , at least as long as it lasted. "I'm going to take a guess and say that my shinobi career is over at least until the old pervert comes and inspects the seal." Silence "If he doesn't find the Kyubi, I'll be deemed useless and then it'll truly be over for me, wont it?"

"Yes, yes it will be." Tsunade said, Naruto sighed.

"Either way, I'll just be glad to be alive by the time he gets here." Naruto stated with a yawn "I'm going to sleep for a while; wake me up when he gets here." His eyes closed as he allowed sleep to take him. The next he would awake to the sound of Tsunade and Jiraiya talking outside his door.

"What good will it be if his ninja career is over?" Jiraiya questioned.

"He has a right to know who his parents are damnit!" the Hokage stated "We kept him in the dark for too long, and now… now he'll never be able to learn what they wanted him to learn." She sounded sad.

"If we tell him, we don't know how he'll react, we don't even know if he'll go into a suicidal state of mind; if he kills himself then…" Jiraiya didn't finish as he wouldn't dare to think such thoughts.

"Nobody's come to visit him despite my telling him, but I can understand Kakashi not coming, he can't bear to see his student- former student like this." she explained "And then there's Hinata." Her fist impacted with the wall. "I had Anbu tail her, and now I know 100% that she's been cheating on the kid."

"Damn, just damn" the toad sannin said.

"You know, if she wasn't happy being with me, then she should've just told me and avoided hurting me." Naruto said loud enough so that they could hear him, yet slowly they entered the room. "I just woke up and heard you guys talking about me ex, so I decided to give my two cents." He smirked. "So about the seal." He looked to the toad sannin who ushered for him to lift up his shirt. "You know if this turns bad, I'll still need to work out in order to keep this figure." He laughed a bit as Jiraiya began to channel chakra into where the seal was supposed to be. Instantly Naruto gripped the handle of the bed in pain as Tsunade held him down as much as she could without using her chakra. Blood dripped from the blonde's mouth once again. It looked like chakra in general was hurting him. After a few more moments Jiraiya receded and Naruto's pain began to fade away. Wiping the blood from his mouth via a napkin, Naruto looked to the Toad Sannin with a serious expression. "Don't dance around it and neither of you gets to leave this room until I know for sure." Jiraiya faltered as he struggled to find the words. Taking a breath he sighed before giving Naruto the news.

"The Kyubi is gone, there's no trace of it anywhere in your body." he stated. For a few moments they were silent as Naruto smiled and began to laugh as tears streamed down his face. Covering his eyes and laying back, he did the only thing he could.

"God damnit!" the blonde exclaimed "The one thing that ruined my life is gone, and with it goes the one thing that allowed me to fight and defend myself!" He laughed and cried for a bit before he went silent. "All those years of pain, training, and enduring the hatred has all gone to waste." He wiped the tears from his face "Damn them and damn this village that's taken so much from me. My childhood, my sanity, my happiness, and now the one thing that gave me a meaning in this hellish life of mine." His gaze went to Tsunade who looked to be on the brink of tears. "What now?" that question alone made her cry as the words came from her mouth; words that Naruto hated to hear. Hours passed and the sun began to set allowing the night to come "After all of this, what'll I do now?" he questioned, not reviving an answer. His musing was interrupted by a sudden knock at the door "Come in." the door opened, but he couldn't see the person. "Could you turn on the light?" the figure obliged and turned on the lights allowing Naruto to see the visitor. Lightly tanned skin, eyes of a nice violet color that seemed to enchant, hair of moderate sapphire blue with violet and a brilliant rose streak, and needless to say this person—no this young woman who looked to be about his age was beautiful in his eyes. She wore a light brown cloak that his what she was wearing; for what seemed like hours the two stared at each other in an awkward silence. "Hi" Naruto greeted breaking the silence.

"Oh, uh, hi." She responded awkwardly. "Am I in the right room?" she questioned.

"Well it all depends, who are you looking for?" Naruto questioned "I'm Naruto Uzumaki by the way." He said.

"I'm Twilight Sparkle." The now named Twilight said. "And I'm here looking for the source of the sudden spike in magic, I was here on my studies when I felt it, and since I know that the people in the Elemental Nations can't use magic, I simply had to investigate." She explained.

"And it brought you here?" the blonde questioned though not knowing what she was talking about.

"Yes, but specifically this room, your room." Twilight said as she got closer to Naruto "Yep, you're the source of it, all that powerful magic is coming from you!" she exclaimed in excitement. "I never knew that someone from this continent could use magic, so how long have you been able to use magic?" she asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I've always used chakra, but I never heard of someone using magic before; the prospect of magic is more of a joke around here." He explained only for Twilight to frown. "Where are you from?" he questioned.

"Equestria, but that's not important." She said "I can literally feel and see the magic radiating from you, you're putting it out like there's no tomorrow." A sigh escaped her throat. "How could you not realize that you had magic- wait you said that you always used chakra?" Naruto nodded. "That shouldn't be possible, magic naturally overpowers chakra so the two couldn't be dual wielded much less be in the same body, it would tear your body apart at least until all the chakra was purged from your body; well that's what would most likely happen." Twilight explained, but upon looking at Naruto's more than shocked face, she now understood. "Would you mind telling me what happened, if that's okay with you that is." She requested as to not make the still hospitalized Naruto panic. With a sigh, he told Twilight all that had happened that put him in the hospital, expect the thing about Hinata. He simply said that he could feel one of his bonds breaking.

"And now you're here." The blonde finished. Twilight rested her chin onto her hand, now pondering all that Naruto had just told her; this was an unusual case at the very least. Gaining magic wasn't possible, you'd have to be born with it.

"This is going to sound weird, but maybe this is some kind of puberty for you." Naruto's eyes widened, if that was the case then this was a painful puberty. "That fox and the seal that held it back must've been holding in all the magic in your body which would also explain why you chakra coils in your body are gone along with the fox; you magic must've finally burst out and destroyed the fox and the seal." She said "No matter how that fox must've been, your magic must've been so strong that the fox didn't stand a chance." Naruto actually understood what Twilight meant, but if that was the case then why couldn't he feel his own magic while Twilight could feel it. Twilight's hand glowed an odd light raspberry color. "Hey, I'm gonna need you to trust me for a second ok?" Looking at her glowing hand and then to her, Naruto felt a bit fearful, but that look she sported. The blonde nodded, he would trust her if only for this. "Thank you." she said as her glowing hand hesitantly grasped his. Twilight couldn't help but blush a bit though not noticing that Naruto did the same. With a bit of concentration she pushed her magic into Naruto's arm as though she was healing it. For a few moments nothing happened until suddenly their eyes glowed white in unison, he could feel it, his magic and her magic. It flooded his body like a hurricane as their eyes died down, both now breathing heavily. 'So much magic and it's powerful, it fells almost like—' she was snapped from her thoughts upon seeing that Naruto was still holding her hand.

"I feel amazing, but still so.."

"Weak, yeah I figured that would happen." She stated with a smirk as Naruto let her hand go much to her surprise. That's when she saw that night had finally covered the village, now she was in trouble. "Hey do you know of any really cheap hotels, cause I don't have any valid money for this village." She questioned with an embarrassed smile.

"You could stay at my house." Naruto said.

"I wouldn't want to intrude, besides wouldn't your parents be you know, angry?" Twilight asked.

"I'm an orphan and I've lived alone all my life considering the fact that the orphanage wouldn't take me in." he stated. "Besides, I've got an extra bedroom that I've kept clean just in case I needed it or I had company over; so don't worry about intruding on anything." he explained with a smile before trying to get off the bed. Thankfully Twilight was able to catch him before he could fall over.

"Your legs are still too weak." She said "Here." He hand glowed and a staff materialized in front of him. "Magic." She smirked before giving Naruto the staff to use as extra support to walk with her being the second.

Kage Tower – Office – a day later

Kakashi couldn't say a thing as Tsunade spoke, he knew what she was going on about. "Because of recent events, I'm assigning Sai to replace Uzumaki Naruto as part of Team 7." She said as the pale teen simply stood there, not bothering to say anything. His mission that Danzo had given him could no longer be finished, it couldn't even start now that he'd just replaced Naruto on Team 7. Nobody knew what had happened to the blonde, only that he had been in the hospital recently because of some type accident. And now he wasn't in his hospital bed. "Also as for the meeting at Tenchi Bridge, it won't be canceled, but Yamato will be accompanying you as extra support." The woman made it obvious that she wasn't in a good mood today with Naruto not being found in the hospital. "Also, Sakura can you tell me why—" the door suddenly creaked rather slowly a familiar figure walked inside unannounced, but he did have a habit of doing that. Wearing his civilian clothes which consisted of a black shirt with a red flame at the center and a pair of black pants; just like last night he was leaning on the staff that Twilight had given to him. "Naruto." she said.

"Yeah, sorry about disappearing from the hospital last night, but I couldn't take the smell of ammonia and sterilizer anymore." Naruto smiled whilst walking forward albeit a bit slow. "So, here's my resignation." He gave the paper to Tsunade before whispering something to her. "I'd rather do it in person than in private; I still have some pride left." He said as he leaned back. "It's been an honor Hokage-sama." For one since she'd taken the position of Hokage, she finally heard Naruto say something to her in a respectful tone granted he was still smiling. Though he left the Kage Tower, Naruto knew that he couldn't leave Konoha while he was like this; still so defenseless. There was now much to learn, and Twilight had decided to include him in her studies; an entire journal dedicated to him in fact. It would be nice to have a friend.

Chapter 1 End


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Please Review! Also this chapter is likely the longest I've ever written when it comes to fanfics.

Chapter 2

Twilight awoke to the sound of someone knocking on Naruto's front door "Naruto, the door!" she exclaimed before realizing that the blonde was still asleep; even now he was still a bit weak and needed some sort of sleep. Clad in her purple pajamas she sulked to the door, sleepiness still in her eyes. She wasn't used to waking up so early. The knocking increased "By Celestia's beard, I'm coming!" grabbing the door handle she pulled it open not knowing who was on the other side. Dark blue hair, fair skin, and gentle facial features were what greeted her along with the pale eyes of a Hyuga. This young woman was Hinata Hyuga, and was still in the dark about being Naruto's ex-girlfriend. But at the moment she was more than shocked by the young woman who had answered the door of Naruto's house. Twilight could feel the awkwardness that now coated them, but surely it could be dispersed right? "I'm Twilight Sparkle, it's nice to meet you." she greeted with an extended hand, Hinata took the gesture and gripped Twilight's had; hard.

"I'm Hinata Hyuga, now why the hell are you in Naruto-kun's home?" Hinata questioned now squeezing the teen's hand. "You've got five seconds before I stop your heart and make it look like you attacked me." She threatened whilst still holding that shy look on her face, but Twilight wouldn't be intimated. "Five—"

"Why I'm here isn't any of your business." Twilight glared at the Byakugan wielding teen. She could feel something dark inside of Hinata, dark like what she felt when someone or herself was using dark magic. The negative emotions and ill intentions were clear as day behind that fake look of shyness and Twilight wouldn't back down or be intimidated. "Now state your intentions before I send you away bruised and broken." Silently Twilight couldn't believe what she'd just said; this wasn't like her one bit. Hinata glared at the purple haired girl.

"I'm here to see my boyfriend, now explain yourself slut." She stated much to Twilight's surprise, but she could still sense the girl's ill intentions, but the insult wasn't appreciated at all. Even so, she wouldn't stoop to such a low level as she was better. Seeing that Twilight wasn't going to talk, she gripped harder this time adding chakra, but Twilight retorted via enhancing her hand with magic. Instantly the tables was turned as she now held Hinata's hand with a vice grip, but Hinata was a shinobi and had a high pain tolerance. Her other hand suddenly lifted, she was about to attack the magic using teen. 'A quick strike to the chest should do it.' such murderous intent didn't go unnoticed by Twilight who was prepared to defend herself via sending the girl back with her magic. Her hand glowed with magic as Hinata's glowed with chakra.

"That's enough!" Naruto exclaimed causing the two girls eyes to widen in surprise, he looked very upset and indeed he was. "Twilight, you can go take a bath while me and Hinata have a serious conversation; everything's already prepared for you." his voice held no room for argument. Hesitantly and with a final glare she did as Naruto, this was obviously important for him to do alone. With Twilight out of earshot, he stood outside with Hinata who sported a look of confusion. Closing the door, the blonde sighed, he was outside in nothing but his pajama pants and an undershirt.

"Why is she here?" Hinata questioned.

"Tell me something, do you think me a fool?" this question took Hinata by surprise.

"What, no!" she answered "Why would you ask such a question?" Naruto's gaze was cold and now Hinata was unsettled; but now they had an audience of one. Sakura had followed Hinata, but had only just gotten here. The pinkette had seen the exchange between Hinata and Twilight, and needless to say she was surprised.

"Obviously you must if you thought that I wouldn't find out about you going behind my back with other guys." Naruto stated much to Sakura's surprise. Why would he accuse Hinata of such a thing?

"W-What are you talking about?!" she exclaimed "I'd never do such a thing to you." Naruto said nothing yet his cold gaze never faltered by an inch, and this caused Hinata to distress on the inside and the outside; but she wouldn't give up. "Don't you trust me?" she asked sweetly as her arms reached out to hug the blonde.

"I saw you clear as day while I was in the hospital." The Hyuga stopped in her tracks while Sakura simply gasped; this was being taken to a whole new level. "Not to mention Tsunade's Anbu investigated, and the results disgusted me." He stated as the Hyuga teen's eyes twitched a bit. "So now I want to hear the truth from your mouth, and then I want you to leave because it's over."

'Oh shit this is getting intense!' Sakura silently exclaimed as she covered her mouth, but Hinata didn't find this to be as enjoyable in the least bit; it was like a drama show with a twist that would change everything. The blue haired girl was silent for a few moments before turning away and leaving, her expression unknowable and her thoughts unknown. Naruto said nothing as he had nothing to say, after all there wasn't a bond; it'd been severed for good and he didn't want to try and make another one with her. "Damnit that was fucking intense!" she exclaimed only to get a questionable look from Naruto. "Sorry." She apologized.

"It's ok, it wasn't meant to work out anyway." He said before going back into his home, leaving Sakura to tell all the rookies about what she'd just seen. Now sitting back on his bed, Naruto sighed; this was going to cause a chain reaction of events that would follow. For ten more minutes he waited to get into the shower before the water stopped running; getting up he proceeded to said shower with a yawn. Sadly he still hadn't mastered the art of patience, because upon getting in front of the door, it opened, and he was greeted to Twilight in nothing but a towel. The result was instant as he quickly covered his eyes and turned away from the now blushing Twilight, thankfully he hadn't seen anything granted she almost dropped the damned thing out of sheer surprise. Cleavage was all he got to see. "Sorry about that, I thought that you were already out." He explained as Twilight darted off to the guest bedroom still blushing madly. Now in her room with the room locked, Twilight's embarrassment was still evident on her face and it wasn't going away anytime soon. She'd almost dropped her towel and revealed herself to Naruto, the guy that she was supposed to be teaching. Breathing in and out in order to calm herself down she was now calm enough to get dressed. Loose blue jeans, light purple and white sweater vest that had her signature mark over her chest, and light purple shoes that were completely white at the bottom. Her usual attire for days like these, but not when she was attending her duties as a Princess, but she wouldn't tell Naruto about her status yet; not when the time was right. Coming out of her room she saw that Naruto was dressed as well. A pair of black pants, a black short sleeved shirt with a red fire symbol in the center, and his usual civilian shoes. "I don't have many outfits aside from my orange jumpsuit." He said.

"That's okay, we'll just be going over the basics for today." Twilight said with a smile "Is there anywhere we can practice in private?" she questioned.

"There were the training grounds, but since I'm no longer a shinobi, I can't go there." He explained "There's the forest, it isn't too dense, but it does provide privacy." Twilight nodded.

"Perfect, please lead the way." The blonde nodded and led her out, but not before locking the door behind him. Walking through the streets hadn't changed for Naruto, people still glared and whispered about him, but now they were also wondered about the purple haired teen that was currently walking with him. Thankfully the duo was simply smart enough to ignore the whispers of hate and bigotry. They'd do so for as long as they could.

Konoha Forest – Clearing

Twilight knew almost instantly that Naruto was a hands on learner, and that studying was more of something that he'd do when he needed to learn the specifics about certain spells. "Alright first thing's first, you need to be able to get a hold on your magic, try bringing it out." Twilight said "Try it like you used to do with chakra." Naruto nodded as he closed his eyes and began to concentrate on the power inside; the same power that had now changed his life forever. Digging deeper he grabbed the power and pulled it out. Twilight was nearly blown back the sudden burst of magic that Naruto had just expelled, but at least this this time it was much more concentrated more or less. Seeing that his sudden burst was causing Twilight a bit of distress, Naruto toned it down before concentrating it solely to his hands until they glowed like Twilight's own when she used her own magic. "Alright, well at least we can confirm that you can bring out your magic." She said a bit nervously. "Now let's start with the most basic spell that's universal to our kind, levitation, it's a very simple spell." After a rather simple explanation and showing the blonde how it was done, she watched as Naruto effortlessly levitated everything that she threw at him. It was no surprise that he'd get it on the first try. 'His want to learn does remind me of myself when I was young, but his reasoning isn't exactly simple; wait what's that?' she questioned upon seeing vivid crimson strips being dyed into his hair, granted it didn't take over most of the blonde. It was simply there as a single strip. Why did it look so familiar? Deciding that it was simply caused by his magic, she was snapped from her musings upon seeing that Naruto was levitating multiple things around him. "Now you're just showing off." She said.

"True, but can you blame me? I could never do this with chakra." Naruto stated with glee, this was really exciting for him. "This just feels so much more natural." He jumped onto a piece of earth that he was levitating and then another until he was ten feet into the air. "So what's next?" his question was answered when Twilight teleported next to him.

"Let's see you master this on the first try." Twilight teased smirking before explaining how the spell worked, and how Naruto needed to be careful on how he used it otherwise he could end up in a tree or in the ground. Now on the ground the blonde wasn't going to take a chance with the spell and decided to focus more on concentration about where exactly he wanted to teleport to. Twilight was glad to see that Naruto didn't immediately try the spell, this meant that he understood the risks. With much deliberation his hand glowed a bit before he snapped his fingers, he disappeared in a quick light that barely registered in Twilight's eyes, but the sound was a quick snap. "Naruto?" she called out only for the blonde to reappear a few moments later, he didn't look tired in the least bit. "So where'd you go?"

"Hokage Mountain, Tsunade's office, and then back here." He stated like it was easy "It wasn't as hard as I thought, but it take me a couple seconds to lock onto where I specifically want to go." He explained. "Your instructions helped a lot." Twilight couldn't help but feel some pride in Naruto's words, her instructions and warnings hadn't been wasted; the blonde had listened intently. "I've got an idea." He said now sporting a smile that said 'I'm gonna do something dangerous'. What happened next caught Twilight of guard as Naruto suddenly picked her up bridal style. "I wanna introduce you to a friend of mine." His magic coated both himself and Twilight.

"Naruto wai—" they were gone.

Suna – Kazekage's Office

Garra prided himself in being a very calm and collected person, in fact it was one of his most redeeming qualities, well that and his face barely ever changed. "Maybe that last one isn't such a good thing." He mused "I should smile more like Naruto-san." He sighed . Years of training and fighting mercilessly instantly put him on guard when something suddenly appeared in his office without warning, it was a quick light that barely registered in his eyes but he did hear the snapping of fingers coming from it. But upon seeing the intruder he found himself gasping for air as the sudden surprise nearly gave him a heart attack. Low and behold it was Uzumaki Naruto with a rather attractive friend.

"Hey Garra." The blonde greeted with that same smile that he always sported.

"Greetings Uzumaki-san, and friend." Garra said.

"Twilight Sparkle, and it's a pleasure to meet you, Garra." Twilight greeted as she tried to catch her breath, looking to Naruto, she found herself very upset by his sudden action yet very impressed. "How far away from Konoha are we exactly?"

"Three days travel from Konoha to here." Garra stated.

"Three days?!" she gabbed Naruto by the shoulders "Naruto, this is amazing, even I can't teleport this far without stressing myself out to the point of exhaustion!" She laughed "You're amazing, I've never seen such progress like this; it took me years of study to even—" Twilight suddenly realized what she was saying and what she was holding in both her hands, his face, she was caressing his face so gently that she hadn't noticed. Not to mention the fact that they were mere inches away from each other. Pulling back as fast as she could, she tried to hide the redness on her cheeks. "Anyway, you did good, but the lessons aren't over yet." She said. "It's been a pleasure meeting you, Garra." She said shaking the Kazekage's hand. "Naruto, let us return we're losing daylight; now pick me up." Simply saying it made them both hesitant to touch each other. Once again holding her bridal style, Naruto prepped himself.

"I'll see you later Garra."

"Same to you Uzumaki-san." Garra smiled catching Naruto off guard as he teleported away in a snap, with a sigh he sat back in his chair. "That's probably the only excitement I'll be given for the rest of the month… dammit, I should have asked them to stay for a while." Now he alone with paperwork once more.

Three Days Later - Konoha – Hokage's Office

Tsunade considered herself a reasonable and composed person despite the fact that many others would say otherwise, but right now she was considering being very unreasonable by smashing Jiraiya into the ground and turning him into a bloody puddle. "Alright, here's how it's going to be, I'll give you four days in order to get things straightened out, you can't leave the village, and on the fourth day we're going to tell Naruto about his parentage together or I take away your roaming rights as a sannin." Tsunade stated much to the toad Sannin's ire. "You weren't there as his godfather and I wasn't here as his godmother granted Minato and Kushina preferred me over you, but either way now is the time to do so; who knows maybe it'll cheer him up to the point where he'll be happy again." She explained.

"I heard from Kakashi that Naruto came into your office and gave you his resignation papers himself; that must've taken some serious balls with recent events." Jiraiya said. "But, look it may not be such a good idea due to some complex—" a knock to the door stopped the sannin mid-sentence.

"Come in." the slug sannin grumbled, her day was getting more and more irritable with each passing hour. The door opened to reveal Boar. "What is it?"

"It's about Naruto Uzumaki ma'am, my report maybe early, but there' something that you need to know at this very minute." Boar stated as respectful as he could, but from what he saw, he felt that Tsunade needed to know what he'd seen.

"Alright, let's hear your report." She said giving Boar the go ahead to speak. The report had been about twenty minutes, but it was the ending that made Tsunade worry.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Hokage-sama." The Hokage simply sighed.

"Alright, bring Naruto and the girl here." Boar was gone in an instant "Even though he isn't a shinobi anymore the brat still manages to give me migraines." She sighed. After what seemed like hours the door finally opened revealing Naruto and the unknown girl. After the door was closed and locked an awkward silence overcame the room.

"You asked to see us?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I just heard a rumor that you'd made a new friend." Her gaze went to Twilight. "A rather interesting friend that's new to the village, so who are you exactly?" her question was blunt and very straightforward.

"Twilight Sparkle, miss…"

"Tsunade Senju the current Hokage of this village." Already Naruto could feel that something was wrong about this whole situation, it was obvious that Tsunade had Anbu watching him ever since he left the hospital, but to bring him in now simply confirmed what he thought. She was very suspicious about Twilight, but to call him in as well? Not to mention Jiraiya was here as well, Naruto had a gut feeling that he would have to fight someone. "Sparkle, that's an odd name." the woman blurted out much to everyone's shock. Twilight honestly speechless by what the woman had just said, nobody had ever called her name weird; it was a normal name in Equestria, hell it was unique to her alone. Sadly Tsunade decided to ask a follow up question "What and why are you teaching Naruto? And what are your intentions?" Everyone was silent and though Tsunade held a stern face, she was internally berating herself for what she'd just asked. But that's when the two sannin noticed it, Twilight was holding onto Naruto hand. Twilight's grip tightened.

"First off, my name isn't odd it's unique and it's the name I'm proud of." She stated obviously upset by Tsunade's words. "I'm teaching Naruto how to harness the potential that's been locked away inside of him for years, I do this because he's my friend, and my intentions are to continue my studies which just so happen to involve Naruto." needless to say, everyone was shocked to hear Twilight speak to Tsunade like this. Naruto was speechless as was Jiraiya.

"Is that so?" she looked to Naruto "Naruto we'd like to speak to you in private, without your disrespectful friend." Twilight was about to yell at the woman, but Naruto quickly stopped her.

"Go back to the house, and be careful; this'll be quick." The blonde whispered, she looked to him unsure of what she should do. She certainly didn't trust the female Hokage, but despite knowing him for only a short time, Twilight felt that she should trust Naruto with this. Reluctantly she left the room only to teleport back to the house out of sight. Naruto took a breath before glaring at Tsunade. "What the hell is your problem?" Tsunade only sighed. "You just insulted my friend for no good reason, and now she's upset; do you not think before you speak?" Naruto wasn't hiding the fact that he was extremely angry at the Slug Sannin.

"Look, the girl is an unknown and we just wanted to make sure that you were safe, I mean what do you even know about her?" Jiraiya questioned "Aside from the fact that she just shows up out of nowhere and starts teaching you right after you lose your chakra, doesn't that seem a bit strange to you?"

"Of course it's strange don't you think I know that?" the blonde said "And I know enough to know that I can trust her more than I can trust the rest of the people in this village, and I've only known her for a few days. Why do you even care? You aren't my sensei anymore, and for your information, I wasted three damn years traveling with you only to come back with nothing to show for it expect for a slight bigger version of the rasengan." Now things had escalated to a point where things were being brought to light.

"Now hold on a second—"

"You had me trying to control the power of a Buji that didn't want to share its power, for three years you pushed me to try and force the Kyubi's chakra forth; kami knows how many years of my life were taken off with how many times I went out of control with that damn cloak of chakra." Tsunade looked to her fellow Sannin.

"What is he talking about? What cloak?" she demanded.

"It's stage one of the transformation when the user is surrounded by their Buji's chakra creating a cloak of chakra, that when used takes a year off of the user's life force." The white haired man explained.

"How many times did you make Naruto use it?"

"Seven in total." Tsunade almost had a heart attack by Jiraiya's words.

"Seven years I'm hoping I'll get back now that the Kyubi is dead." Naruto said "And since we're all here, why don't the two of you tell me about my parentage since you've been arguing about it for a while." The two sannin looked to Naruto. "While I was in the hospital I heard both of you, so let's here the big secret that you've been hiding from me, it's not like it'll change anything now." The room became silent as a grave with nobody saying anything to each other until Jiraiya looked to Tsunade with a worried look; they nodded.

"Minato Namikaze the Fourth Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki were your parents." Jiraiya stated as a look of surprise and slight disgust crossed Naruto's face. "Both were powerful shinobi in their own rights, and since they died protecting you…" Jiraiya's voice didn't reach Naruto's ears anymore as the pieces began to come together, but something didn't match up at all. "Naruto?" the blonde looked to the sannin as his hands glowed with magic. "Naruto, what is that?" the question was valid for someone who didn't know anything about magic.

"It's the reason my body was in such a shit state when Kakashi brought me in." he stated "It's also the reason why what you're saying isn't true; both of them used chakra right?"

"Of course they did otherwise they wouldn't have been able to become shinobi." Tsunade said.

"If that's true then they can't be my parents, it's genetically impossible… I want a DNA test." The multi colored haired teen demanded as the crimson in his hair began to spread out a bit. Neither of them could believe what they were hearing or seeing, Naruto was asking for a DNA test to see whether or not Minato and Kushina were his real parents. What did he mean genetically impossible? "Now" he whispered. His eyes hidden behind his red and blonde hair began to twitch.

"Naruto what are you talking about? Of course they're your real—"

 **"NOW!"** a blast of pure magic burst from Naruto's body shattering the windows, shaking the tower and the houses outside. That sudden burst of power wasn't chakra, no, it was something much more powerful and dangerous. "I want a blood test; either both or one of you is lying to me or you're in the dark." His heated gaze went to Tsunade "This happens now." This wasn't a request; this was an order. At this point, Tsunade wouldn't dare push the teen any further.

Konoha Hospital

Twilight would admit that she was afraid at the moment, but not just for herself, but for those around Naruto as he looked like he could snap at any moment. At the moment however she was simply holding his hand while he tried to hold control over his emotions and magic, but Twilight could feel it inside of her apprentice; the power that reminded her so much of Nightmare Moon and a certain girl who was currently living in Ponyville on probation. "Hey, no matter what happens can you promise me that you won't do anything that you'll regret?" Naruto's lips quivered and twitched until he finally nodded. 'Please don't become the monster that they branded you as.' Twilight held tight.

"Naruto?" a familiar voice questioned, it was Shikamaru Nara; Naruto was snapped from his angry stupor only to turn his gaze onto the 'smartest' of the rookies. "I heard that you were in pretty bad shape and nobody's seen you in days." His gaze went to Twilight and then back to Naruto. "Heard you even broke up with Hinata because she cheated on you, sorry about that, none of us took her for that kind of girl." The Nara said. "She's become so troublesome in the last few days, muttering something about killing and I quote 'that purple haired slut'." Now Twilight was angry "I can only assume that she's talking about you, so I'd look out if I were you, that girl is unstable after losing her and I once again quote 'my trophy'." He warned. Twilight didn't try and hide the anger that she was holding in, she'd never dislike anyone as much as she currently dislikes Hinata Hyuga.

"Excuse me, but the results are in." a nurse said gaining the duo's attention, she led them to the results that would answer the most important question in Naruto's life. The room was simply like that other rooms, but the results were on a table in front of Tsunade and Jiraiya; they were nervous. Likely because they hadn't seen the results yet. Without hesitation Naruto reached for the folder and opened it revealing the contents. The four examined the results carefully until the conclusion became imminent to all of them. Without a shadow of the doubt these results weren't tampered with because they revealed the truth that they wanted.

"They weren't you parents." Tsunade said dumbly as she stumbled back in shock and horror. Jiraiya said nothing as be looked to the wall, hiding his expression. Naruto was silent as Twilight tried to snap him out of it. Looking to the Toad sannin, Tsunade could see it all over his face as she had a good vantage point of what he was feeling.

"What happened to my real parents?" Naruto questioned looking to Jiraiya "I know that you know, you argued really hard to his this from me and willing to bet that you know what happened to my real parents." Hesitantly the toad sannin looked to the now emotionless Naruto, and from his mouth he spoke the words that would change the course of Naruto's life and cost many lives at the same time.

Chapter 2 End


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Naruto was struggling he was struggling very badly in fact, and it would seem that his one weakness was a practical spell with said spell being transformation. Sure he could change the color of something, but that was the limit; anything else simply wasn't possible for him. It was the fifth spell that he was attempting, with him mastering Barrier and Magic Blast; he was more of a fighter so they were very easy. There was one little problem though, Naruto's vast amount of magic made it hard for him to control the power of both with Magic Blast being the most dangerous. If he wasn't careful then he could really hurt someone or worse, but then again this could also account for his current emotional state. The truth of what happened to his parents had truly devastated him to the point where he nearly killed the Toad Sannin, and that wasn't an expression; Naruto's anger had drove him to such anger that Twilight had to restrict him until he was calm enough to not attack anymore. That was two days ago, and now here they were. "Okay, it's pretty obvious that I can't fully use transformation so can we move onto the next spell?" Naruto questioned, now he was calm enough that he could breathe easy without wanting to hurt random people.

"Alright, the next spell is" she flipped through her book of spells "replication and self-replication." Naruto brightened up at this; he'd used the Kage-Bunshin enough that he'd been able to perform it without any hand signs. "This spell shouldn't be a problem for you, your mass amount of magic should allow for easy replicates of yourself." Naruto smirked as he began to concentrate on his memory on how to perform the chakra based technique, but this time it would be performed using magic. But he'd start off with only a few at first. Magic enveloped him body for a few moments before is separated into three individual replicates of the blonde/crimson haired teen. Each one emitting a tiny bit of Naruto's magic, therefore signifying that it was a replicate. 'I expected more than three, but maybe he only made three on purpose—' she was snapped from her thoughts upon seeing Naruto punch one of his replicates in the nose "Why did you punch it?" she asked as said replicate held its nose in pain while spouting profanities at its master.

"I had to see it they would disperse in a single hit." Naruto stated "The Kage-Bunshin Clones I made when I used chakra died in a single hit." He explained. "Now that I think about it, that was a major flaw in their design; wow that's actually disturbing." This was indeed true and a flaw that nobody had addressed, well nobody that he knew anyway. The next portion of the spell was simple replication of an object, and while replicating a living thing wasn't possible; replicating object was. Knowing what the object was made of, its weight, its exact size, and color were all needed to replicate the object. This did explain how Twilight had so many of the same journal, but with each one labeled differently, they all stemmed from her original journal when she first arrived in Ponyville. Now her current journal was full of things about Naruto's progress, magic, and various other details on how he functioned; of course there more detailed things about his figure and personality of course. Preforming replication on objects was a bit easy for Naruto when he got a good grip and feel for the object that he needed to replicate. It'd taken a few tries, but he was able to replicate Twilight's bag as many as three times; granted it was still a beginner's spell. "I've been meaning to ask, how are you so well versed in magic that you can teach someone like me who's new to the very concept?" Twilight lit up.

"I've been study and training magic since I was… five years old; so I know almost everything about it including the different types." She explained though forgetting to mention the magic of friendship and harmony. "Teaching it is pretty easy for me considering the fact that I'm the Princess of Har—" she didn't get to finish as someone came bursting out from the bushes; instantly she was next to Naruto ready to fight if need be. The person was breathing hard and was very sweaty, Naruto saw that it was simply the Anbu known as Dog.

"Naruto-san, I've been ordered to inform you that Sasuke Uchiha has been captured and is being held in the IT building." Dog stated, but upon seeing Naruto's expression he ran away as fast as he could. The blonde/red headed teen growled in anger upon hearing the very name of the person who not only betrayed him, but almost killed him as well.

"Sasuke Uchiha is a traitor that needs to be put down, they'd do it to any other traitor, but he'll get special treatment and likely be put on house arrest or something like that." He stated in anger.

"Wait, why would they give him a lighter sentence if he turned traitor willingly?"

"Simply because he's the last of the Uchiha Clan, and the Council has favored him since his brother killed his the rest of the Uchiha Clan; since then he's been given everything he wanted on a golden platter and even with all of that, he still turned traitor." Naruto explained. "At one point he was my 'friend' but then he nearly killed me, now he's dead to me." His fist clenched.

"Well, it doesn't matter because you'll always have something that he won't ever have in a million years "Twilight said only to get a questioning look from the teen "You've got me as not only a teacher, but a friend as well; not to mention such powerful magic." She laughed a bit, Naruto couldn't help but smirk.

"True, so very true." He said getting a nod from Twilight. With his anger sated and his training done for the day, the two decided to sit down and eat; no reason for a fancy or something like that. It wasn't like they were welcomed there anyway, Naruto was never welcome in such places while Twilight wasn't allowed in because she hung out with Naruto or as people called him; the demon. Either way it didn't matter, they had each other and it wasn't like anyone would talk to them aside from those who were ordered to do so. For what seemed like hours they ate and spoke of casual things such as Twilight's friends and life in Ponyville, her early life with her brother and family, and her being the apprentice of Princess Celestia. Twilight didn't exactly go into detail about the Elements of Harmony, the Crystal Empire, defeating Tirek, or the wedding incident with the changelings. In truth she didn't want Naruto to see her as some all-powerful Princess of Harmony that had a huge castle that had risen from the ground and was held up by beautiful crystal roots. Then there was Spike, Naruto was extremely interested in the baby dragon that spoke and served as Twilight's assistant and little brother. It wasn't odd that Naruto believed her considering the fact that there were summons and such in the world. Naruto's good stories were just as interesting; his mission in Wave that got a Bridge named after him, the chunnin exams, his fight with Garra, and the Garra retrieval mission. Those were his only good stories granted they weren't as joyful or peaceful as Twilight's stories, but Naruto had lived all this time fighting to survive this village and the mission that they sent him on. Even so, there were things that he'd never tell her; things so dark he tried every day to suppress. "You know, I think that when this is over I'll—"

"Hey!" that voice was all too familiar to Naruto, and upon looking to the source he and Twilight were less than happy to see who it was. Hinata Hyuga, but she wasn't alone; the rest of the rookies minus Sasuke were with her.

"Can I be the first to say that in no way do I support this or what Hinata is about to do." Kiba stated as he and Akamaru backed up along with the rest. "Also, I tried to talk her out of It." he said.

"We all did, but she wouldn't listen to reason." Choji stated, the teen didn't even have anything eat with him; that wasn't a good sign.

"Hinata could you please just let this go and move on, this doesn't need to get—" Neji was quickly silenced by Hinata's heated gaze. 'This won't end well.' He silently stated. Hinata pointed at Twilight much to the Princess's ire.

"Twilight Sparkle! I challenge you for possession of Naruto Uzumaki." Now Twilight was angry, and she wasn't going to let Naruto stop her from what she was about to say and do.

"First off Naruto isn't some possession to be won or bought, and Uzumaki isn't his last name." Twilight stated "Secondly you really need to watch who you challenge because believe me when I say that I'm the last person you want to face in a fight; so a word of warning." A nearby tree exploded into a million pieces "Bitch, I will break you." Naruto was utterly shocked to hear Twilight say such a thing, but then again he wasn't. Hinata glared at the Princess of friendship and Harmony. A few minutes later the two were in front of each other, with the others to the side watching as they were simply the audience. 'I won't kill her, but I am going to break a bone or two for good measure so that she knows not to challenge me again, and stay away from Naruto.' she vowed.

"On your mark get set" The two fighters were ready "FIGHT!" Sakura exclaimed. Instantly Hinata launched a barrage of kunai at Twilight with the intent to get a look at the teen's movement speed, sadly Twilight wouldn't fall for such a rookie move. Without so much as moving a muscle Twilight stopped the weapons and launched them back at the Hyuga Heiress with double the force and speed. Years of shinobi training allowed her to dodge at first, but she didn't expect them to make a complete U-Turn and come right back at her. Thankfully Twilight wasn't trying to kill the girl, she simply gave her a few cuts. Enduring such pain Hinata sprinted straight at Twilight, with the Byakugan activated but she saw no chakra coils in Twilight's body. That and Twilight had suddenly disappeared, Hinata immediately stopped and this was her mistake as a fist impacted with her face sending her tumbling back. Getting up she saw that, Twilight was standing there with an expression that said I'm going to humiliate you in front of everyone. In truth Twilight had just enhanced that punch with condensed magic, this explained why it was so hard and why Hinata now had a busted lip. Wiping her lip she got up and glared at the purple haired teen. Cracking her knuckles Twilight's hands began to glow with magic as Hinata charged at her once again, but this time on the lookout for Twilight disappear once again. With a single flick of her wrist Twilight sent, Hinata flying to the side. Levitation was useful when she wanted to keep enemies away from her, but she wouldn't give Hinata a chance to recover. No mercy was shown as she fired blast after blast at the Hyuga female. Each hit burned Hinata but didn't go through her as they usually would, as said before, Twilight wasn't trying to kill her. For Hinata each burn wasn't just painful, it made her very body burn with pain.

"This battle was over before it even started." Naruto stated getting the attentions of the other rookies.

"Why do you say that?" Sakura questioned.

"Twilight may not be a shinobi, but that doesn't mean that she hasn't fought before; sure she doesn't have as much experience as Hinata, but she's been training far longer than Hinata ever did. Adding to the fact that the power that Twilight and I use, naturally overpowers chakra, and well let's just say that Hinata will need to go to the hospital after this fight." Naruto explained "Those burns on her body are sending pain into not only her body, but her chakra coils as well; on the other hand if the one of the blasts were to pierce her body… well let's just say that it won't be pretty." The teen wasn't smirking at all. Naruto was dead serious about this, all of it. After a barrage of magic blasts, Twilight was now levitating Hinata upside down; Hinata was burned and shaking fearfully, but even that hurt as a few of her bones had been broken by the sheer force. The rookies couldn't believe what they were seeing, this girl who they'd never even met before, had just taken down one of their own with such brutality that it was honestly rather scary. But it how fast she did it was most disturbing thing about the fight, and Twilight didn't look tired in the least bit; just bored. Hinata was dropped to the ground rather harshly.

"Now stay away from me and Naruto." Twilight said as she took Naruto by the hand and dragged him away. With the duo gone, the rookies carefully picked Hinata up and took her to the hospital as fast as they could, and while they weren't exactly happy to see Hinata like this; they all agreed on two things. One, Naruto's friend who was likely his girlfriend was extremely powerful, and two being that Karma was a bitch.

Konoha - Hospital

Tsunade was have a slightly nice day until she'd gotten a report in for her to come to the hospital as fast as she could, and upon arriving she was conflicted on how to feel about her patient; Hinata Hyuga. "So she challenged, Twilight Sparkle for- let me get this right 'possession' of Naruto; is that right?" Tsunade questioned. Neji and the others simply nodded. "Well Hinata did challenge Twilight so, I can't charge her with anything so please keep that in mind." She stated before examine the wounds, it didn't take long to figure out what was now wrong with Hinata. "Four broken ribs, left arm is broken, right arm is dislocated, both legs are going to need time to heal, and some head trauma that isn't too bad." She listed off the easy injuries. "But these burn marks did something to her chakra coils they've been damaged; surgery is going to be needed in order to at the very least get her chakra flowing once again. 'So this is the kind of damage you can do to someone who crosses you and Naruto, is this the kind of power that Naruto has as well; sucks for anyone who ever decides to fight them.' she silently stated. Not knowing how right she was, and how many lives would soon be lost.

The Next Day – Forest Clearing

Naruto wasn't one to easily give into hatred, but it was very hard to keep composure when the person who betrayed him was currently standing a few feet away. Sasuke Uchiha had indeed been put on probation for his treason, but to be honest, Naruto didn't care anymore. The Uchiha had nothing to do with him anymore; apparently nobody told him that Naruto was no longer a shinobi. This explained why he'd just interrupted Naruto and Twilight's training so abruptly, and why Naruto was exerting magic that was so dark and full of hatred that it dwarfed both Nightmare Moon and Sombra. "What do you want Uchiha?" Naruto questioned trying his best to not let his magic change his voice like it did last time.

"I simply wanted to see if the rumors were true, that the demon had been de-clawed and stripped of its power." Sasuke stated, already this was going straight to hell. "And it looks like they were right; here you are, weak and pathetic with your little whore." For a mere moment Sasuke could've sworn that he saw Naruto's sclera turn pitch black for a second, he quickly shook it off as a trick of the light. But the magic wielding teen was very much angered by what Sasuke had just called Twilight, and while Twilight wanted to get up and do something, she couldn't as Naruto wanted her to focus on the spell that she was casting. That spell was the sole thing that Naruto wanted done on this very day, it couldn't wait. Even still, he gave no retort to the Uchiha. "Nothing to say?" the blonde/red head remained silent preferring only to look at Sasuke with a neutral expression; it looked like he was ignoring the raven haired traitor. "Say something damn you, don't you dare ignore me!" he exclaimed in anger; Naruto was getting to him without saying a single thing. That's when Sasuke said something that he would regret for the rest of his life; despite the fact that it was going to be cut short. "Heard that the man you looked up to so much killed you parents." Twilight's eyes widened as she began to pour more magic into the spell, she had to find this person now! "Amazing how you're serving a village that took everything from you only to leave you weak and helpless, not to mention the fact that your girlfriend cheated on you with someone who was likely your better, but then again that could be damn near everyone in the village!" a look of shock took Twilight's face as her gaze went to Naruto whose hands were now trembling as his usual light amber magic aura was quickly turning pitch black and dark blue. "You really are the pathetic dead last." With those words spoken, Naruto finally snapped. His body exploded with magic that violently pierced the sky causing it to darken. The pillar of black and dark blue magic consumed Naruto's body as all of his hatred, malic, sadness, and resentment corrupted his mind and body. They couldn't see it, but Naruto was changing at a drastic pace.

Holding the barrier around herself, Twilight watched in horror as tears streamed down her eyes as they did Naruto. He screamed in pain, it echoed through the entire village as the ground shook violently. The pillar quickly turned to a rapidly spinning orb that darkened before exploding, expelling a mass of power all around it. Being the only one who wasn't protected, Sasuke was burned to death, and now all that was left was a burning pile of bones; but that wasn't the problem. No, it was the being that was currently floating above the ground. Brilliant crimson skin, black sclera, claws of black, and what looked to be a tail of blond and crimson; it was indeed a tail. But what scared her; the most were the ears atop his head and the wings that were now protruded from his back that sported red and black. 'Those ears and the wings, they're just like mine when I fought Sunset Shimmer… Sunset Shimmer.' That's when it hit her like a ton of bricks as she pieced it together; the two were the same age and had the same birthday. Naruto's father was the one, who was killed, but his mother was presumed dead, but no signs of her body were ever found. Then there were the birth marks, Naruto had them on his cheeks while Sunset Shimmer had the same marks on both arms; three on each arm. The similarities were too explicit to ignore. Naruto and Sunset Shimmer were twin brother and sister, and right now the brother was going to make the same mistake his sister did. Flying high into the air, Naruto shot a ball of malevolent magic right at the Hokage Monument; it was blown into complete oblivion.

 **"I hate them! It's unforgivable, unforgivable!"** the now Nightmare Naruto exclaimed as he flew to the Hokage Tower in order to take his vengeance.

"I have to stop him, but I can't do it alone." Twilight stated before teleporting away in order to go and grab the one person who may be able to return Naruto to his former self and hopefully dissipate his anger and hatred; Sunset Shimmer.

Equestria - Ponyville – Sunset Shimmer's Home

She'd been grateful that Twilight hadn't allowed Celestia to throw her in prison for life, and thus was why she was currently in her casual clothes. This didn't mean that she was liked in Ponyville or allowed back in Canterlot, Celestia wasn't that forgiving; maybe after a year or two then she'd be able to visit her old home once more. "Well it's time to go out and hopefully not get glared at… again." She groaned as she was hesitant to even go outside. The sudden feel and sound of someone teleporting inside her house caused her to gasp in shock, but upon seeing the intruder she only looked confused. "Twilight, what are you—" the Princess grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Sunset Shimmer, I need you to come with me now!" she stated with a serious look.

"What, why? What did I do wrong?" she asked now a bit fearful about why Twilight was here.

"It's your brother, he's alive." Twilight stated.

"That's impossible, my—"

"I know about your mother suffering from clinical depression because of what happened that her son, your twin was taken from her mere moments after you two were born."

"And you found him alive." Sunset finished.

"Yes, but right now he needs our help, he doesn't know that you're alive; but he needs to know right now before he kills anyone!" Twilight exclaimed. Sunset Shimmer didn't know how to respond to Twilight's words, they were hard to believe, but Twilight wouldn't lie about something as serious as this, and that look on her face was that of desperation and sadness. The Princess of Harmony/Friendship was dead serious about this, she needed her help and so did her brother.

"Alright, let's go." She said with as much determination as she could muster. With that, the two were gone and on their way to save the very soul of not only a brother, but an amazing friend who would likely become a lover.

Chapter 3 End


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was a warzone, all of Konoha had been turned into a war zone with their enemy being a very pissed teenager with magic so powerful that would make Nightmare Moon run and hide for dear life; well if Nightmare Moon was still around. The forest was now a wasteland, the trees were dead and the ground was covered in ashes. "Did my brother do all of this?" Sunset Shimmer questioned fearfully, Twilight nodded in affirmation. "But why; what could've compelled him to do this?"

"Seventeen years of bottled up pain and hatred, he finally snapped and is currently fighting this entire village." Twilight explained as she summoned her wings, they now protruded from her back much like Naruto, Luna, and Celestia's own. "Hold on tight!" she said as Sunset got onto her back. Now flying through the air and straight toward the fighting, landing on top of the nearest roof that hadn't been destroyed, she allowed Sunset Shimmer to get off. The teen stared at the flying figure in the air that was currently destroying everything in his path, that form was all too familiar to her. "Listen to me, you need to get his attention by expelling some of your magic, he should recognize it since its signature is similar to his own." She explained before an explosion took them by surprise, it had hit Naruto head on. But as the dust cleared, it was made obvious that the attack only angered him even more. With a single blast, Naruto sent his enemy straight to hell. From all around him, Konoha shinobi attacked with kunai and as much jutsu as they could muster. None of it got past the barrier; Tsunade could only stare up in horror at the sight all around her until she saw Twilight and Sunset Shimmer. "You ready?" hesitantly the former villain nodded before stepping forward. Steeling her nerves she began expelling as much magic as she could muster. Just as her brother was about to create a massive blast that would've wiped Konoha and everyone in it off the map, he suddenly stopped and looked behind him. 'Please let this work.' Twilight prayed. Naruto looked curiously at the new girl that was expelling magic that felt like his own, but different. Flying down to her level, their eyes locked. Upon seeing this Tsunade ordered all Shinobi to stop attacking.

 **"Who are you?"** Naruto questioned **"Your magic feels just like mine, but it's different."** He stated; he could see the sadness in her eyes. **"You look just like me as well."** He stated as he began circling the teen.

"I'm your twin; of course we're going to look alike." Sunset Shimmer stated, and instantly Naruto was in front of her with piercing blue eyes. "I know it may be hard to believe in a situation, I was doubtful at first when Twilight brought me here; but now that I see you face to face I can't deny that we aren't siblings." She stated. "Our magic signatures are nearly the same, we're the same age, October 10th is our birthday, and then there are our parents." Naruto's magic began to increase at the very mention of their parents, but Sunset Shimmer wouldn't back down. "I know that our father was murdered, but you need to know that our mother suffered from clinical depression because you were taken away from her at birth, she constantly talked about you being taken from her even until the day she…" she stopped at the memory, but Naruto now knew what his sister was going to say. "Our parents are gone, and now all we have is each other." She grabbed Naruto in a hug, she could hear him crying; then again so was she. "We have to look out for each other just like mom and dad would've wanted, so please—" her eyes winded upon seeing a massive fire ball heading straight them "Look out!" erecting a barrier as fast as she could she was able to block the attack, but was sent back in the process. It was with that one action from one foolish shinobi did Naruto retaliate in the worst of ways. Both hands now covered in magic, he sent a massive beam of devastating magic at the offending shinobi; the shinobi was killed but so were a couple hundred more people.

 **"You won't take her, you won't take my family away from me again!"** he exclaimed as he flapped his wings forward, the result being a tornado of mass proportions running rampant through the village and his wrath increasing tenfold. Seeing what had just happened, Tsunade rushed to the fallen Sunset Shimmer who was now getting up.

"I thought you told them to stand down, he was about to turn back to normal!" Twilight exclaimed in anger.

"I did, but that one guy didn't listen!" Tsunade stated "They're afraid for their lives; you can't expect them to always listen to me!" This excuse wasn't viable in Twilight's book as she began to argue with the Hokage about what was happening. Neither of them noticed that Sunset Shimmer was up and on the ledge.

'The path I took was selfish and if given the chance I would change it, but I can't turn back the clock of time and so I'll live with my mistakes.' Sunset Shimmer silently stated 'But my brother who I've only just found has taken a form so similar to mine that it's scary, he's going down a path that leads only to ruin.' Her magic began to consume her body. 'But I won't let him!' a pillar of magic erupted from her 'Naruto, you are my family- my brother and as your sister, I will bring you from the darkness!' the transformation was complete. Clad in a sleeveless white dress and shoeless, she had wings of magic that now floated behind her though they didn't connect to her back and from her forehead was a horn of pure magic ; her magic shined so bright and powerful that Naruto had no choice but to look back at her. "The magic that connects us, the magic of family!" she exclaimed as her magic pushed Naruto backwards in a show of powerful force. Nightmare Naruto's body was suddenly consumed by an orb of white light much to Twilight pleasure, it was finally ending, but she and Sunset Shimmer looked upon in horror upon seeing the orb turn dark. The ground rose into the air as did buildings and people as the second transformation came to fruition. 'This is it, his true Nightmare form.' The two thought at the same time, ready to fight the darkness that was consuming Naruto. The orb broke open with a violent force that it nearly sent Sunset Shimmer back, and what she saw wasn't as bad as Naruto's previous form, but it was still his Nightmare form nonetheless. Now clad in nothing but black and red pants, his wing were now much more like normal wings that Twilight had, and from his fore head protruded a corrupted orange horn that connected to his head. His eyes were now pitch black to the point where no pupils could be seen. "Has your hatred truly torn you down so much?" she received no answer. In a show of final force the two sent all their power at one another in a power struggle of single magic beams that collided with such force that what remained of Konoha was hit with a shockwave that crumbled buildings and knocked people to the ground. Love was going up against a mass of hatred and sadness, and Sunset Shimmer was trying her hardest to save her brother. She could see the tears flowing down his face; he was suffering from this corrupted power.

"Naruto, come back to me!" Twilight exclaimed; for a mere moment Naruto's eyes changed back to normal as tears streamed down his cheeks even more.

"Twilight" his eyes turned back to darkness, and that was all Sunset Shimmer needed as she charged forward right at her brother. They were consumed by a massive white light.

?

A little boy no older than five sat there curled up crying, his body consumed in darkness. A child version of Nightmare Naruto and the real Naruto "So this is what you are, a child deprived of love and family." she tried to touch him only for her hand to be smacked away. "Let me help you." she pleaded.

"You can't, not after what I've done; not after what I've become." Naruto cried "I've become a monster capable of nothing but destruction and hatred look at me." He clenched his head.

"I don't see a monster, I see my brother who needs the help of his sister, the same sister that loves him." she grabbed onto him only for him to struggle, but she held firm until held her still crying. Now back into his teenage form he looked to her. "Let me lead you into the light just as someone once did for me, and then we're going."

"Going where?"

"Home." She stated as her magic began to purge the darkness that so consumed Naruto, standing up she saw that they were indeed the same height. Wings of orange, an un-corrupted horn, and eyes that were as blue as the sea, and a power that was pure. Now clad in pants and a coat of complete white without shoes, he smiled. Taking her brother's hand, Sunset Shimmer led him out into the light.

Konoha

The sun shown upon the destroyed village that had now paid for not only its crimes against Naruto, but against those who they'd wronged in the past. This destruction was much worse than what the Kyubi had wrought. Landing in front of Twilight and Tsunade, Naruto and Sunset Shimmer said nothing as Naruto picked Twilight up bridal style. Tsunade and Naruto locked eyes. "Don't pursue me."

"And don't come back." Tsunade said they understood each other loud and clear. Tsunade wouldn't allow any Konoha shinobi to pursue Naruto, and he wouldn't come back; short and simple. Grabbing Naruto's shoulder, Sunset Shimmer did the honors of teleporting the three of them to Equestria. Tsunade looked over the death and destruction that Naruto had wrought while in what Twilight call his 'Nightmare' form. "Damnit Minato! You and Kushina are such idiots and cowards that you couldn't just seal the Kyubi into your own kid; instead you stole a baby from his mother and brought this upon the village 17 years later." She stated. Minato was to be expected to come back with his family in a week, they'd come back to this and she'd let them know that this was their entire fault. Jiraiya was going to be blamed as well; she'd make sure of that.

"What the hell happened" Speak of the devil and he shall come. "Did we get attacked while I was away?" he questioned.

"I want you to take a good guess as to who did this, and think hard." She said with a frown while analyzing the village.

"How did the kid muster up this much power?" the toad sannin questioned.

"Apparently the power he used to do this came from his negative emotions, his girlfriend called it Naruto's 'Nightmare form'; apparently the more negative emotions bottled up that he had held down over the years finally exploded when the Uchiha brat said some rather unpleasant words." She explained "Thankfully Sasuke's dead now, and Naruto has agreed to never come back as long as we don't send any of our shinobi after him; that is a deal that I'm going to honor lest he come back and finish the job." She sighed. "Looks like I'll need to make some serious changes to how this village works in order to avoid something like this from happening again; oh and tell your student to get his ass back here and help fix the village, it's his and his wife's fault after all." With that she went to help the injured; later she would find that 66% of the village's population was now dead.

Equestria – Twilight's Castle – Guest Bedroom

"He's, my brother!" Sunset Shimmer exclaimed.

"Well he's my friend, plus I've been living with him!" Twilight retorted "Not to mention I've got more living space." She said much to Sunset Shimmer's ire. Celestia simply watched as the two went back and forth, arguing over where Naruto would live and or stay. It was actually pretty funny. "Not to mention he's, my apprentice." A rather fair point made by Ms. Sparkle.

"He needs to be with family, and that's me." She stated "Wait a second… are you screwing my brother?!" she questioned. Celestia looked to her fellow Princess with a perverted smile; this was getting M rated very quickly.

"No, he's just a really good friend that I have… friendly feelings for."

"More like sexy feelings." Celestia commented much to Twilight's ire, the Sun Princess was always like this during situations that didn't involve royal duties. "But there is something I've been meaning to ask about him." she said peeking into the room in order to get a good look at the sleeping teen. "His wings" she spread her own white wings out "are just like mine and Luna's, they won't retract like yours would." She said looking to Twilight whose wings retracted when she didn't use or need them. Celestia and Luna couldn't hide their wings, and neither could Pegasi (as their name suggests they were humans with wings.). As of now it was a mystery that Twilight would solve at a later date, but for now, it wasn't a priority. With much deliberation, it was decided that Sunset Shimmer would move into the castle as to stay with Naruto. While Twilight wasn't exactly fond of the idea, it was the best way for Sunset Shimmer to stay near her brother and make some family time. This also meant that Twilight could continue teaching the teen magic; it was a win-win for all three. Granted Spike had yet to even meet Naruto. It wasn't until the next day would Twilight's friends find out about the new development and start asking questions. Well this was just another normal day in Ponyville.

Chapter 4 End


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

They were trying their best to comprehend the situation at hand, along with the events that had led up to the situation. "Alright so let me get this straight, this guy is your apprentice, Sunset Shimmer's twin brother, and current resident of this here castle; have I got that right?" Applejack questioned, Twilight simply nodded.

"Basically that's the situation in nutshell." Naruto said after finishing his breakfast. "I did not realize how hungry I was until just now." He stated. "Speaking of explanations, Twilight why do you have a castle?" he asked looking to his friend/teacher. The princess tried to get the words out, but found it extremely hard to do so; she hadn't told Naruto this for a reason. Everyone could see that the question was making Twilight extremely nervous, but the real question was why?

"Twilight darling, you didn't tell him that you're a princess?" Rarity gasped out in a bit of shock. Twilight looked to her rather generous friend with a look that basically asked one question 'WFT?!'. Naruto's reaction seemed to change a bit piece by piece, he didn't really know how to feel about this new information; well not in the usual way. "Sorry." The element of Generosity chuckled nervously.

"Why does it matter?!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed from behind the blonde, Naruto damn near jumped out of his seat. "I mean you'd both still be super-duper-awesome-magic wielding friends!" for moment Naruto wondered if the pink haired girl had some special kind of teleporting magic despite Twilight telling him that Pinkie Pie and Applejack didn't use magic. Apparently she was naturally like this.

"Yeah! So what if Twilight's a princess, she's still a friend." Rainbow Dash stated.

"It's not her being a princess that bother me, it's the fact that she didn't tell me." Naruto stated looking to his friend "I told you everything about myself from my fears, my hopes, my traumatic childhood, to very few the best times of my life which was the time I spent with you." the 'feels' of Naruto's words hit everyone straight in the heart. Spike and Rainbow Dash clenched their fists as they tried to hold back the urge to shed tears. Why did Naruto have to sound and look so sad? Twilight tried to find the right words for the situation at hand.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to look at me any differently after we met." Twilight admitted "Imagine if I'd told you while we were training; look it just didn't seem to matter at any time during our time together in Konoha." She sighed. "It was just that we were so happy together without you knowing about my status, and besides it wasn't even relevant at the time." This was her explanation as she tried to justify her lack of action. "Hurting you was never my intention, and it never will be." This statement made Naruto smile a bit; this was all he wanted to know. That his friend was being honest now. Now that the formalities were over, the next order business was the fact that Naruto needed some decent clothes; this was a major issue in Rarity's opinion. Then again, Naruto did have only one outfit and he was wearing it right now. But it was upon leaving the castle did Naruto see the beauty of his new home, Ponyville, it felt so natural to be here. As he walked among the people he noted that many looked to him with curious expressions with both guys and girls checking him out, in Konoha, bisexuality was looked down upon along with homosexuality of both genders. He never saw a problem with it, and from what his sister had told him, it didn't matter what your sexuality was along as you weren't a complete asshole to others. Upon arriving at the local clothes store, Naruto used the bits that he was given in order buy clothes.

"Good evening sir—" the woman stopped short upon seeing Naruto, she seemed to be enchanted by the blonde's presence. "You're beautiful." She said in a daze-like state. The blonde didn't know how to respond to such a compliment as nobody had ever called him beautiful before, handsome, but never beautiful.

"Um, thanks." He said deciding to simply take the compliment, the woman snapped out of the daze and quickly told Naruto of the various clothes isles and such; specifically the clothes for Pegasi. Naruto's wings weren't going anywhere. Considering that they were a bit larger than normal wings, he was going to need an XL wing holes in the back. As of now the blonde/crimson haired was shopping alone as requested, and not to mention his sister was still asleep; she usually woke up later. Going through the many selections of clothes he found himself attracted to mostly slightly baggy jeans that gave room to move around freely. Shirts were easier as short sleeved shirts were his preferred tastes, and shoes were more like a casual thing, but he did prefer shoes much like the ones that he was currently wearing. Other than that he bought all that he needed; finally he had variety. After paying for his clothes and leaving the store, he found himself staring at the castle from a distance.

'Can't believe I live there now, it's all changed so much since my time in Konoha… I won't ever miss that place.' He silently said as he walked through the open streets; already he was happy here and nothing would ruin that, not as long as he had something to say about it.

"You know that you can fly right." Rainbow Dash said coming down from the clouds "You've got wings so use 'em." Naruto looked to both his wings, stretching them out a bit. "Muscle control is required when you want to—" the teen was up in the clouds before she could finish "Fast learner huh." She said as she quickly caught up to him.

"It's like learning magic, it feels natural." He was flying higher and higher "Smells like freedom…and snow?"

"That's right! We're bringing winter in about two weeks, and as weather manager, it's my job to make sure that everything goes smoothly." She said with confidence.

"So you're pretty high up in the power chain, impressive." The teen said.

"That's right, and the benefits are great! Ah, it's good to be the king." She bragged. "Alright I gotta get going, gotta plan for winter, see ya!" she flew away, leaving Naruto to go back to the castle. Upon getting closer and landing onto the ground, three kids suddenly came up to him, they looked to be about twelve, maybe thirteen. Applejack's younger sister Applebloom, Rarity's younger sister Sweetie Belle, and Rainbow Dash's biggest fan Scootaloo.

"Are you the new prince?" Sweetie Belle questioned with glee.

"Are you gonna marry Twilight?" Applebloom asked.

"How fast can you fly?" Scootaloo asked.

"I'm not a prince, I'm not going to marry Twilight (maybe), and my flight speed is currently unknown to me as I've only just begun flying." He answered.

"Are you really Sunset Shimmer's twin brother? Because you two look almost the same, but she's a girl and you're a guy." This attention attracted some attention.

"Yeah, she's my sister." He stated "I take it, her actions back then are still making some people a bit sore." The three nodded in unison. "Hopefully she hasn't been psychically attacked otherwise I'd go into a blind rage." He paused. "Did I just that out loud?"

"Yea you did." Sweetie Belle stated much to Naruto's surprise, the blonde immediately teleported into the castle.

Equestria – Ponyville – Twilight's Castle

Sunset Shimmer was debating on what to do about her current predicament, she couldn't exactly go outside without someone glaring at her; in truth her little stunt did ruin some lives. Still in her pajamas she stood in front of her brother's door, he could go out without getting bad looks despite being her twin. She knocked on the door "Naruto could you do me a favor?" she asked nervously.

"Sure." Sunset Shimmer turned around to see that her brother had gone shopping.

"Oh, well I was wondering if you could head to my old house and bring over my clothes, I kind of left them there by accident." She said "I wasn't exactly expecting to be living in the Castle, and I forgot about them." she explained. "I'd go with you, but…" she went silent.

"The glares are still getting to you aren't they?" his sister nodded. "Alright, but you're gonna have to learn to get past what you did otherwise they won't be able to; forgiveness is a two-way street." He explained "But who am I to talk about forgiveness, I did kill thousands of people in a fit of unrivaled rage." An awkward silence covered the two as the realization of what Naruto had just said seeped into their mind. "Well, that was a horrid thing I just said, I'll just head out now." He said before putting his clothes up and leaving once again leaving Sunset Shimmer once again.

'Well, I might as well get ready for the day.' She silently said with a sigh as she went into the bathroom. Looking into the mirror she couldn't help but look at her reflection and see the demon that she turned into that day, and events following. 'Why take pity on me after what I did? Why vouch for me to live in Ponyville?' she silently wondered, only for her thoughts to go to her twin; she smiled. 'I can get through this…I'm not alone anymore.' She said before getting into the shower. In the library part of the castle, Twilight looked through all of the books involving magic ascension in order to get a grip on what exactly was going on with Naruto. The blonde/crimson haired teen had a major similarity with Celestia, Luna, and Cadence; wings that didn't retract and powerful magic. Naruto's potential did rival Starlight Glimmer's own, but she simply had potential to harness her great potential that she nearly squandered via that little time travel stunt. In truth Twilight after that incident she went and found the time travel spell and proceeded to destroy it so that it couldn't be used again, no chances could be taken. Star Swirled the Bearded may have been an amazing unicorn, but some of his spells and findings were better off not knowing or existing in today's world. Hours of reading hadn't revealed anything that she didn't already know. "There hasn't ever been a situation like this, likely because it's extremely rare for someone from Equestria to go to the Elemental Nations." she closed another book. There was obviously something she was missing, but what was it? Naruto was special, and she wasn't just saying that because he was her student and close friend; Naruto had something that made him powerful enough to give him the two qualities of Celestia and Luna, along with herself. But what was it?

"Twilight" Sunset Shimmer said getting the Princess's attention.

"Oh, Sunset Shimmer, what is it?" she asked only for her former enemy to struggle for the right words. "You can talk to me about anything you know after all we're living together now." She said.

"Well, Naruto's my brother and I was just wondering since you have a brother, how am I supposed to be a good sister." To this Twilight simply sighed and stood up with a smile.

"Look, there's no true way to be a 'good' sister, and Naruto isn't complicated at all in fact he'll just be happy being with you." she explained. "Just go with your instincts as you see fit, and you'll have a positive twin relationship; it's just that easy." Sunset Shimmer nodded, but she had one more question.

"How exactly do you feel about my brother, and not applying the apprentice status?" Twilight was caught off guard by the question. "I know you lived with him alone for a few days while you guys were in Konoha, and you said that you have 'friendly feelings' for; I just want details about these feeling because I don't want to see him hurt again." She said. Now she was acting more like the concerned sister; her progress was coming along extremely quick. In truth Twilight had found it odd that she started feeling these feelings for Naruto after she beat the holy hell out of, his cheating ex-girlfriend.

"I fought and hospitalized his cheating ex-girlfriend because she tried to reclaim him as her 'trophy', I did that because he deserved better than that bitch." Sunset Shimmer was surprised to hear this as nobody had told her about a fight. Twilight smiled and looked to Sunset Shimmer. "I care about Naruto in the way that only a girlfriend could, and I want to express those feelings to him; does that answer your question?" the female twin nodded.

"As long as you don't hurt him then I'm good with it." she smiled. After a couple more talks, and Naruto coming home with a chest full of his sister's clothes and belongings. The three would go about their day with Naruto continuing to be taught more, and Sunset Shimmer participating as much as she could. Currently changing his clothes, the blonde/crimson haired teen sighed as he looked out of the window and onto the cloudy sky. Rainbow Dash and the rest really were preparing Ponyville for winter, and this meant that there was a high likely hood that he wasn't going outside much. Naruto wasn't fond of snow or cold that nearly went into the negatives. Taking off his shirt he turned around to stretch a bit, and what happened next wasn't exactly what he expected. A red feather landed onto his head, and immediately the door slammed open revealing three females who'd flown through the door with one of them being Twilight. The last thing he heard before being knocked into unconsciousness was something akin to a bird screeching. And why did it smell like fire?

Konoha – Hokage Tower – Tsunade's office

The destruction, devastation, and death were too much for Minato and Kushina to fathom. Everything that wasn't covered in bones and blood was scorched or falling apart. At the moment however, Tsunade wanted to break both Minato and Kushina's necks; except for their daughter who was innocent in all of this. Or at least that's how she would've felt about the teen girl if she hadn't been trained specifically to become Naruto's handler. "I want you two to take a good look at all of this, and know that you did this to the village." Tsunade said still staring at the aftermath of Naruto's wrath.

"Tsunade, there was no way we could've foreseen that this would happen, and if we would have then—"

"Then what?!" the female Hokage exclaimed cutting Minato off. "You would've left his parents alone and just let them escape the village when the Kyubi was released, and sealed it inside your own child?!" she was angry beyond reason now.

"We didn't want her to go through the—"

"You put it onto someone else's child, and to add insult to injury you killed the father." She stated. "Do you have any idea how close this village came to complete destruction because of your selfishness?" she sighed and sat down. "Right now we're weak and vulnerable because of what happened, and word about the Kyubi's death somehow reached the Akatsuki from what Jiraiya's contacts say; they've been quiet since." This sounded like good news for now, but time would tell if it truly was.

"Jiraiya said that you made a deal with Naruto that as long as you didn't send shinobi to pursue him then he wouldn't come back." Minato said, Tsunade nodded.

"I'd rather he not come back, and finish what he started because I failed to keep a deal." She said only for a realization to come to mind. "Don't you dare think about going after him yourselves." The two flinched indicating that they were thinking about it much to Tsunade's horror, they'd get everyone killed. "I can't let either of you endanger this village any further, so, until the village is at a sizable power I'm confining all three of you to house arrest."

"Tsunade this is—"

"You're both lucky that I don't have you executed because this is all your fault!" Tsunade exclaimed before having the family escorted to their temporary home. With no hesitation, she chugged down an entire gallon of beer; sake wouldn't do for the headache that was to come.

Chapter 5 End

AN: So, here's a warning, I won't be able to update as much a I want to for the rest of the month because of a VERY BIG money opportunity that'll be taking up most if not all of my time every day. Not on hiatus, just slowing down on these stories. So I'll be seeing you all later. So if you don't read my other stories; please do and leave reviews would you kindly?


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Warning! Slight sexual theme in this chapter between Twilight and Naruto! Also, Naruto's been in Ponyville for almost an entire month now. Also, review please, but no more bashing on the story. If you don't like it then please don't bother saying anything. The messages take up space in my message box.

Chapter 6

Naruto didn't know why he was surprised when the three of them had burst through his room door, things had been a bit quiet since the incident a few days ago, but the injury he'd sustained was still evident. It wasn't visibly noticeable as it was inside of him, two of his ribs had been cracked when Rarity's forehead smashed into his side at the same time Celestia's pet phoenix dove out the window. Then there was the third girl that had managed to somehow kick him in the face on accident, Fluttershy had been the one who was thrust forward in an attempt to catch the bird. Needless to say there were apologies in mass amounts, including Twilight who nearly crushed his crotch with her knee. At the moment however, Naruto wasn't so much worried about his injuries. No, it was the weather outside. A snow storm; apparently Rainbow Dash had forgotten to inform them of the violent weather that would keep them inside for a while. "It's really coming down out there, it's insane." Spike said "How long are we going to be stuck inside?" he questioned as a certain someone kept herself under Naruto's wings to keep warm.

"Rainbow said all day, but worse case is a few days; some mix-ups are preventing them from fixing this so all of Ponyville will just have to fight through this." Naruto said moving his right wing away from the fireplace so that it wouldn't catch fire. Sunset Shimmer kept herself close to her brother for warmth because let's face it, blankets weren't warm and comfortable like a brother whose body literally exerted warmth as hot like a fire that wouldn't kill you. "Well, I'm heading back to bed." The dragon said before going back into his room leaving the two siblings alone.

"I need to know, what was mom like?" Naruto questioned; his sister sighed.

"She was an amazing mother, that took care of me no matter what… but sometimes she would stay in her room crying about you and dad; her sadness and depression finally began to break her when I was thirteen." She paused for a moment upon remembering her mother's cries, it still haunted her to this day. "When I was fourteen, it finally broke her to the point where she…" she dared not finish, wiping a tear from her eye she tried to hold it in. Naruto's arms and wings held her in close as the sad reality hit him dead on. "We were supposed to be a family; right now mom and dad would be waiting at home for you to come back from your girlfriends house…castle." The two chuckled a bit at the thought. "Dad would've likely given you some condoms" she laughed "and mom would berate dad for even getting the idea into your mind, and I'd likely be laughing my ass off."

"Sounds about right." The blonde and crimson haired teen said with a smile. "That's a reality that we were denied, but…" he lifted his sister's chin up so that she was looking at him "the reality we make for ourselves is right here right now, our parents aren't here that's true, and while we don't know what dad was like and I never even got to know our mother; the best we can do is live the life they died to give us." His teeth clenched as he tried to hold his own tears inside. "That's how we can honor their memory." This moment in time would be a memory that the siblings would come to cherish forever. To honor their parents sacrifice by doing what they could; live. After a couple of minutes Naruto smirked "Hey we—" she was asleep on his shoulder, he smiled before setting her down onto the couch and covering her in a blanket.

"Finally asleep huh?" Twilight said from around the corner, she gave Naruto a smile. "Come on, I want to talk to you in private." She ushered for him to follow, leaving a sleeping Sunset Shimmer on the couch. The princess was still in her pajamas just as everyone else minus Naruto, who only used the pants part of his pajamas. He slept shirtless. Upon entering Twilight's room, the princess quickly shut, and locked the door behind her friend. Naruto looked to his close friend, she was nervous about something. Walking up to her, Naruto could see her flustered face.

"What's wrong?" she said nothing as she began to blush red

'What am I thinking? I can't just do what I want, not with him, right?' she silently questioned, but expecting no answer. With a single finger, Naruto pulled her chin up, she could see his concerned face; it was driving her crazy.

"You know you can talk to me about any—" he was suddenly pulled into a rather forceful kiss, and for the first three seconds he wanted to push his friend off; yet he couldn't. The crimson-blonde teen didn't want to push Twilight off, and he wasn't going to. This moment in time, this moment was the one he wanted to last forever. Grabbing onto the back of Naruto's head, Twilight pulled him in with a bit more force. Thoughts and logic were thrown out of Naruto's mind as his head began to go blank. All he felt were her lips, and tongue sliding onto his own. Her taste began to drive him crazy enough that he hadn't noticed that Twilight now had him pinned onto her bed until she separated their lips as Naruto's wings spread out. The Princess was looking down at his pleading, red face, she smiled. Adjusting herself she blushed upon feeling something hard poking on her rear. Looking over her shoulder she saw that her apprentice/close friend was going to tear through his pants with his growing member. Smiling at her fellow magic user, she back into it a bit until it was in-between her thighs. Slowly she unbuttoned her top. The crimson-blonde haired teen was trying his best to not let his lust take control, but his body was making it extremely difficult as he felt much too hot to stop. As it turned out, Twilight slept without a bra, and Naruto now knew that for a fact and that she was a c-cup. Leaning up as much he could, he felt Twilight's hands on both his cheeks as she pulled him closer to her chest.

"Use your mouth." She ordered. Doing as he was told, he began to circle the Princess's left nipple, Twilight's body shivered in pleasure as Naruto went on to take, her mounds into his mouth. Each movement of his mouth served to make her moan, and make her body rhythm with each stimulate, her soft thighs rubbing up against Naruto's thing in unison. Finally the pants ripped open exposing it. Naruto's wings began to flap a little bit as he began to get dizzy; the pressure that'd been built up for over six months was going to flood out any minute now. The bed sheets were now moist with sweat and Twilight's juices, she couldn't hold on anymore. Pushing Naruto off of her, she held his head down as her magic tore her pants and panties into shreds. With her dripping womanhood revealed, Naruto's blue eyes widened.

"Amazing." This compliment alone made Twilight smile.

"You did this to me, now clean it up." Her face was now redder than ever as she positioned herself over Naruto's mouth, the blonde's instinct kicked in and he began to devour the sweet meal above him. Twilight didn't expect this sudden assault, her back arched; her tongue was now hanging out of her pleasure stricken mouth. "Yes! Keep going damnit!" she exclaimed louder than she anticipated. Magic and pleasure began to mix hand and hand as she used what little senses she had in order to restrain Naruto's thing. "You can't cum until I say you can!" she stated in her ecstasy stricken voice. "I have to be first, not you!" Naruto's tongue went in further as he assaulted her folds. The climax was coming, and the play would soon end on a high note. "It's coming, it's coming!" her wings burst from her back as she blasted her juices into Naruto's mouth. The blonde-crimson haired teen drank as much as he could so as to not waste any. Twitching a bit, she found it hard to speak or form any sort of words. "I…" the door suddenly opened fully revealing the two princesses, Luna and Celestia.

"Hey, Twilight, me and Luna-" the sun princess stopped in her tracks as did her sister. The four paled upon seeing each other, this couldn't get any worse.

"What's going on? If we'd known that we'd have guests over then we would… have." Sunset Shimmer was now staring at her brother and Twilight in a position so compromising that her mind could barely comprehend the thoughts ranging through her mind. Now they were all staring at the duo in front of them. What the two had done was clear as day. Snapping from her stupor, Luna pulled her sister and Sunset Shimmer away.

"We'll leave you two alone, waiting in the living room patiently for you to finish up; have fun." Luna said before shutting the door. For a few moments it was completely silent until Naruto tried to say something only for his words to be muffled by Twilights pelvis. The princess quickly got off of him.

"We need to change into clean clothes; our current attire isn't suitable for speaking to the Princesses at the moment." Naruto stated trying to sound as serious as he could, but it was obvious that he was extremely embarrassed by what had just happened. They both were, and now they had to face three of the most important people they knew who'd just seen them finish up their little play time. "Hopefully my sister won't act awkward about this." he sighed. "I have a feeling that she won't act like she didn't see it."

"We can't assume the worst in a situation like this, we're all mature here, and I'm pretty sure that Sunset Shimmer will be able to handle what she just… saw." Twilight paused. "I'm going to have to watch my back now." Naruto wouldn't bother trying to object to that.

"It wasn't exactly sex considering the fact that there was no penetration involved, we're both still virgins so it'll be ok, right?" he face palmed himself. "Hopefully this'll just blow over when the storm ends." He said, though he wasn't confident that it would be that easy. Thongs were about to get a bit more complicated, but thankfully Spike was asleep during this whole thing.

Konoha

Minato couldn't get it out of his mind, what those who'd survived Naruto's had said. The teen had been untouchable until his sister stopped him, and now the people would live in fear for a good while. Tsunade was still extremely pissed off at them for what they did all those years ago, they wronged Naruto in the worst way, and then for seventeen years the teen had been used and abused by their hands. Then there was the deal that Tsunade had made, a deal that she would kill in order to keep. The entire village knew of this deal and while most agreed with it, there were some that objected to it and wanted to find Naruto and kill him. Narumi was one of those people that wanted Naruto dead, she'd been outraged by the deal as she'd been trained to be Naruto's handler. It would've her job to keep Naruto and his power in line, they would've come back earlier, but there'd been some complications including the invasion. Kushina on the other hand had chosen to simply try and get past all of this, but this was harder done than said as the Kyubi had been inside of her first and she had forced it into someone else's child. She had personally damned Naruto to a curse that she had to bear for most of her life. Not wanting the beast inside of her own daughter and thereby trying to protect her was one thing, but to do it to someone else's child against the parent's will was something else completely. Killing one of said parents wasn't simply overkill, no; it was something that the other villages would do without hesitation. Konoha had tried so hard to be better than the other villages, but that was obviously impossible. Thousands had paid for their sin and cruelty, but it wasn't over; not while there were those who demanded vengeance. 'The destruction and death, they didn't learn anything.' Minato silently stated as he watched his daughter leave their home and into the night. "Please don't do anything stupid." This was his hope, but he felt that such hope was hollow in the end.

Finding herself walking among the trees in the destroyed forest, she sat down onto the ground. Rage swelled up inside of her as she looked to the clouded, night sky; her fists clenched. "All those deaths by his hand and for a petty form of revenge, he doesn't understand that that's how the Elemental Nations work, the strong survive, and the weak either die or become cannon fodder." Narumi said referring to the magic wielding teen. "He should've been grateful to even be of some use to the village instead of going through his life as some weakling." She scoffed. "His parents were born in the Elemental Nations so they knew the risks—"

"Naruto's parents weren't from the Elemental Nations." Jiraiya stated coming from the shadows. "My sources back then said that they'd simply come to see an old friend for a few days before they would go back home." The toad sannin yawned. "They were tourists who only came to see a friend that didn't even live in Konoha…your parents may have been desperate, but you were supposed to hold the Kyubi inside of you, not a child that your father stole out of sheer selfishness." She glared at the older man. Jiraiya had hoped that his words would get the teen to rethink her emotions, and hopefully calm her down. This would shatter any hope that he, Minato, and Kushina had as Narumi wouldn't be home in the morning. The red head wouldn't even be in Konoha. The hunt was on, and Narumi wasn't alone.

Chapter 6 End


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Short Chapter, more informative of background than anything. Also, should Naruto be vengeful and kill Narumi or should he spare her leaving her to wallow in her shame while pointing out that she's not only weaker than him, but that she's also a disgrace to her family and Konoha as a whole. Which should it be? I'll let you guys decide.

Chapter 7

Trying to keep his sister from killing Twilight wasn't the easiest task in the world. Naruto had been forced to psychically hold Sunset Shimmer back until she calmed down enough to let Celestia speak. The sun princess was enjoying this way too much. "Now since we've all calmed down we can get to business now." Celestia said with a smile. "After some deep researching into your family, I found some…curious facts that have come to light and it may just be our fault." She said nervously.

"It is our fault." Luna said.

"Ok, some rules may have been broken but in Luna's defense, she was so young and—"

"In our defense! It was years before I was banished did we break one of the single most important rule, I became pregnant and so did Celestia." Luna stated much to their shock. There were no records of children born by both Celestia and Luna. "However, there were complications and both children were lost." The three were at a loss for words upon hearing this. Miscarriages were tragedies on their own, and was something that none of them would wish on their worst enemies. "So in grief were we that we did something that defied a law that we put in place ourselves." The moon princess began to tear up.

"We used our magic to literally combine the weak souls of our children and fuse their bodies into one, by doing so and putting the fused soul inside we brought new life into the world." Now they knew what Celestia was getting at. "A little baby girl that we both named Solar Eclipse, she was a beautiful and bright child with so much power but we hid her away for most of her life until her twentieth birthday." She could still remember that day. "We let her go out into the world and after that we never heard from her again, for years we didn't know what happened to her until today when we traced back your mother's family line."

"No." was all Sunset Shimmer could say in pure disbelief as it dawned on the three teens.

"Direct descendants, both of you from us to her." Luna said wiping the tears from her eyes. "In a way thou are our great grandchildren." Naruto and his sister began to absorb this information as did Twilight. "She had her daughter before she was killed, by who we know not."

"This does explain Naruto's wings and Sunset Shimmer's power to transform and manifest wings, power split in the womb that likely carried most if not all Solar Eclipse's most prominent genes." Twilight said as something began to stick out in her mind. What other gene was carried over? "Wait a minute doesn't that make them royalty?" the twin's eyes widened upon hearing this. "Luna, you said it yourself, they're like your great grandchildren by blood no less." This did ring true by all means. "Maybe we should keep this just between the four of us."

"Five." Spike said coming from the kitchen. "Also we're out of milk, waffles, ice cream, cheese, and apples." He stated listing off everything that he obviously wasn't going to go out and get. Not in this storm damn it. "Anyway, I'm going back to bed." The baby dragon said walking back to his room. Naruto on the other hand was still silent though he'd processed this enough.

"Maybe telling the others is best." Naruto said. "Just to avoid another situation like when you didn't tell me that you were a princess, better to avoid something like that again." Twilight had to admit that Naruto had a point. "It won't change what we've learned today…two more living relatives." He smiled. "This has been a very exciting day."

"Yeah I'll bet it was." Celestia said with a perverted smile much to Twilight's ire. "Now, if you'll excuse us, Luna has to raise the moon." The three seemed confused upon hearing this. "It's nearly night time." Time really does fly when you aren't paying attention. With a quick goodbye the two sisters' teleported back to Canterlot leaving the three royals to speak amongst themselves. This had all been so sudden with this all happening in the span of a single day, and now they had much to speak about.

"Do you think that they'll tell anyone?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

"No, they'll respect our decision to let people know on our own terms, I'm more worried about suddenly having to be involved in stuff like associating with high class jerk-asses and going to boring parties." Naruto said.

"Both those things sound miserable enough that I'd be willing to be locked up in the dungeons." She laughed.

"I know right." He chuckled. Twilight couldn't help but hope that they had to take on some of the responsibilities she had as a princess, they weren't going to get off that easy. There was no way in hell was she going to keep doing this alone, she'd had enough sleepless nights.

Two Weeks Later – Equestria

Interrogating the ship's captain when they docked was easy enough, and after knocking him out and gagging him; the six of them left for their destination. Ponyville. Narumi led this group of shinobi with a single goal. Kill Naruto. Narumi hadn't heeded her order to not go after the blonde/red haired teen and instead gathered a small group like-minded shinobi that had slipped out of the village with the help of various others who were in on this plan. Covered in a black cloak she and the others traveled to their destination whit her leading the charge. 'What you did was unforgivable and all for your petty revenge.' She growled. 'You, your sister, and that girl will pay for this with your lives!' Now only one question remained. In the end of all of this would she be shown any sort of mercy?

Chapter 7 End


	8. Chapter 8

AN: The fight starts now!

Chapter 8

It'd stopped snowing thankfully, and the trio were finally able to go outside. But like the other people in Ponyville, they found it best to stay inside as the temperature made it very undesirable to leave. The stores weren't even open and the river running under the bridge was frozen solid. News was that the Pegasi were still trying to figure out how to fix this mess, sure winter was just starting, but this was simply ridiculous. Nobody was supposed to be snowed in for this long. Though it was this time that gave the four of them some time to discuss the recent information that had been brought into light. "Look, all I'm saying is that you might take a liking to being called Princesses, well Prince for Naruto." Twilight said much to the sibling's ire. "Princess Sunset Shimmer and Prince Naruto." she paused. "Meh."

"What do you mean 'meh'? You're the one who suggested we use titles." Sunset Shimmer said in annoyance. "You can't just—" the sound of someone banging on the door caught their attention much to Naruto's relief. Going to the door he opened it to see none other than a crying Sweetie Belle, immediately she ushered the girl in before looking around only to see no one else in sight. "Sweetie Belle? What's wrong?" she asked while trying to calm the young girl down.

"Th-They came in a-and took her away!" Sweetie Belle cried.

"Who did they take?"

"Rarity." She sniffled. Their eyes widened in shock and fear.

"Sweetie Belle, did they have headbands on with silver plates?" Naruto questioned hoping that they didn't.

"Yeah, there were six of them." Naruto's fist smashed into the wall as he let out a growl of anger. Twilight and Sunset Shimmer knew what this meant, and what was going to come next; even still they felt the same anger. Closing his eyes he let his senses take control as he began to track Rarity's magical signature. His eyes widened, now he knew where she was. Calming himself he looked to the girl with a smile.

"Don't worry, I'll get your sister back." he said, but before he could leave, someone teleported in the castle only a few feet away. The Princesses weren't going to let him or his sister go into battle without protection; granted she wouldn't be fighting today.

Equestria – Miles Outside of Ponyville

Rarity was afraid for her life and at the same time she was angry as all hell as she wiped the blood from her lip, the girl with dark purple hair had found suit to smack her across the face because she asked the simple question as to why they'd kidnapped her. "Are you sure he'll come to save her?." Hinata questioned.

"Naruto's soft hearted and won't let someone die because he failed." a masked shinobi stated. "That trait will bring about his death." Rarity's eye widened upon hearing this, these people were here to kill Naruto and were using her as bait. She and the blonde-red haired teen were friends but this was a kind of save the princess situation so shouldn't they have kidnapped Twilight instead? Not that she wanted them to, but that would've made more sense. "What about that bitch girlfriend, what was her name?"

"Twilight Sparkle, she's the one I'm going to kill." Hinata said clenching her fists. "She stole something from me, my Naruto-kun, but it doesn't matter because once both of them are dead then I'll keep his casket close to me always." Rarity began to panic, this girl was insane. "What about his sister?"

"She dies to, their family line ends with both of them." Narumi said before looking to Rarity who simply glared at her. "Tell me something, do you think that you're getting out of this alive?" she didn't answer. "You won't you know, the second I see that bastard then I'm going to kill you—" something impacted with her face that sent her tumbling back.

"Sorry we're late." Naruto said before cutting the ropes that bound the girl, his eyes went to the shinobi. Their eyes widened upon seeing the teen. Naruto was clad in an armored robe that held a single symbol on the back, an Eclipse. His wings were open enough that they felt threatened. Twilight was there right next to him clad in the armor that palace guard usually wore but without the helmet and was fitted for a female, her respective symbol being on the front. Standing up he cracked his neck and brought out a retractable scepter, opening it up there was the Eclipse symbol. "Konoha and I had a deal, yet here are Konoha shinobi who've chosen to kidnap and…" he saw Twilight healing Rarity's injuries, a dark look took over. "hurt my friend." He eyes went to Narumi. "Daughter of the Fourth Hokage, I take it?"

"Narumi Namikaze Uzumaki and I'm here to kill you but you already know that don't you." with a sigh he raised his scepter and faster than any of them could follow, four shinobi went down without head. Putting his weapon away, he glared at the shocked faces of Narumi and Hinata.

"Hinata, why are you here? You do realize that this won't end well for her right?" the girl began to laugh. Her smile and expression exclaimed only one thing, insanity.

"We could still make it work." The now crazed Hinata said as she slowly walked toward Naruto. "What I did was horrible I know that now, look at what it's done to us, it's created a large rift but when you did what you did, you killed him so that's good right?" she got closer. "Making sure that I can't cheat now was smart so now all you need to do is…" her eyes widened upon seeing Twilight. "What's she doing here? Why is she so close to you right now?" Twilight's magic began to coat her and Rarity. "Why her and not me? Why would you want someone like her?" this was getting creepy very fast, even Narumi would admit that the Hyuga girl was freaking her out, Hinata's pale eyes glared at the Princess. "She's not good enough for you, why can't you see that? Why can't you understand that I'm the only one who'll ever truly love you that she'll just leave once things get bad? Can she even please you?!" she exclaimed much to everyone's surprise, what sanity Hinata had was going fast. That's when she saw it, the blushes on both Naruto and Twilight's faces; as did Rarity who gave her friend a wide smile much to her ire. "You defiled him" Insanity had taken over. "YOU BITCH!" Hinata charged at the Princess and managed to tackle her to the ground only to be kicked off. Taking this chance Naruto went after Narumi via grabbing her by the collar, flying up and then throwing her away. Twilight blocked Hinata's attacks, they were slow and weak, it was sad really. What made her like this?

'It doesn't matter anymore.' Twilight silently stated as she punched the girl in the throat. "When he said it was over then it was over!" a single blast of magic put the girl down. The single burning hole in her chest allowed blood to stain the snow. It truly was a shame.

Naruto blocked the rasengan with his wing allowing him to push the girl back once again. "Enough of this!" Naruto suddenly had Narumi's arm and with a single motion he pulled as hard as he could. Narumi screamed out in pain as her blood flowed from the wound, but the crimson-blonde haired Prince wasn't done yet. With a single flap of his wings he sent her back into a tree rather harshly before following up with a gut punch that made the girl spit out blood onto the now stained snow. "No mercy, not now, not ever!" he encased the girl in a barrier that floated as he began to fly upwards, his destination. Konoha, for the last time.

Elemental Nations – Konoha

He'd shown mercy when he didn't have to, and this was how they used his mercy? Dragging the girl through the streets, Naruto saw that they were still rebuilding from his attack, but it didn't matter because soon Konoha would be nothing but a crater, and nothing was going to change that. Mercy is off the table. "Narumi!" a blonde man exclaimed in horror upon seeing his daughter being dragged like a dog. Then there was the red haired woman who was running right up to him; throwing the unconscious Narumi to her mother, Naruto locked eyes with the blonde.

"Minato Namikaze, you're the one who killed my father and ruined me and my sister's lives; because of you, my mother killed herself out of depression." Naruto stated as his eyes closed.

"I-I'm sorry." The man said. Naruto's now glowing white eyes opened.

"No you aren't, not yet." Taking out his staff he flew high into the air with his magic rising as he concentrated. Now high enough he looked down at the recovering village, Konoha was a parasite-no it was a sickness that plagued this world and he was going to cure it. His body glowed and in a flash of light he was in what he deemed his Final Form, it made him sound like some kind of final boss in a video game. The ears atop his head twitched for a few moments before he dived down with his scepter aimed downward ready to strike the ground. The crimson-blonde didn't hesitate, not for a moment; this wasn't just revenge. This was what was best for his friends, his family, and Twilight. The struck the ground with immense force.

From the Kazekage Tower, the sand siblings looked on in awe at the sight. A massive pillar of an unknown power shattered the sky; Gaara recognized the power as magic. Naruto's magic that was unique to him, he'd only sensed it once but he couldn't forget it. Everyone in Suna stopped what they were doing upon seeing the pillar that was coming from the direction of Konoha. That's when they felt it, the shockwave that managed to reach them; it was an extremely strong wind; Garra used his sand to cover the streets but he didn't take his eye off of the pillar that still hadn't gone down. It was ever fluctuating. "Naruto-san, what's going on?" he silently questioned.

From his tower in Amegakure, Nagato and Konan watched the massive pillar as it had suddenly rose from the sky. "I have a feeling that our plan is in serious danger of being impossible." Nagato said sounding confused, he was silent for a few moments. "What was the condition on the Kyubi Jinjuriki?"

He'd been forced to hold his ground as the shockwave from the pillar. Itachi Uchiha had heard about his brother's death, but things were silent after that. Word was that Konoha had been attacked, but now he would need to investigate before the other villages. "That shockwave must've hit all of Fire Country." He said with a sigh. Things were getting very interesting.

Uchiha Obito simply watched with his single sharingan eye, he could feel that something was seriously as Zetsu was panicking a bit as well. A single name came to the thought to be dead Uchiha's head. "Naruto, what have you done?" he was only guessing, but something told him that he was right.

The pillar died down and all that stood was Naruto. Everything else had been atomized including the entire forests including the forest of death, as he wanted; Konoha was now nothing but a crater. "My vengeance is done!" Naruto exclaimed as he flared his magic, it was almost like it was endless. Looking around he saw how large this crater truly was, he'd done more damage that the Kyubi ever did. His thoughts then went to the Akatsuki and what they would do now that the Kyubi was dead, but then again there was a chance that they didn't know. Now they wouldn't be able to find out where he was with the knowledge now gone and dead with Konoha. With a flap of his wings he flew into the air before teleporting away.

Equestria – Twilight's Castle

They were all here including the two princesses when Naruto teleported in. "Naruto!" Twilight and Sunset Shimmer exclaimed as they tackled the teen in a tight hug.

"Great Grandson, you're okay!" Celestia exclaimed before joining in, not wanting to be left out, Luna joined in. The rest of the girls were surprised to hear Celestia call Naruto her great grandson, the implication was obvious that Sunset Shimmer was the woman's great granddaughter. The two were royalty. Naruto was silent as he returned the massive hug. This was his family and the girl he loved hugging him right now, in this moment he felt a sense of true peace for once in his life. The Prince felt the weight on his conscious lift, he felt truly alive. Now, there was some explaining to do, though he hope to leave out the fact that he'd just killed over sixty thousand people.

Chapter 8 End


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Here's the poll, should this become a Naruto X Twilight Sparkle x Starlight Glimmer? She does become Twilight's apprentice after all, also I start season 6 in two chapters. Short chapter BTW and kid of a filler.

Chapter 9

It was gone. All of it was gone, Konoha had been reduced to a crater and nobody had any idea what had happened, all they'd seen was that massive pillar of energy. Gaara had gotten multiple reports about the aftermath within a day after the incident. Everyone from to Suna to Samurai Country was freaking out. One of the major villages had been destroyed and the accusations were going around like wild fire. The other villages were now fearful that they would be next. Trade routes were broken and stopped, fights had broken out, and things were getting much more hectic by the day. "Even Akatsuki has gone silent because of what happened." Gaara stated. "Just thinking about it makes me want throw up, but I—I know Naruto had something to do with this." Temari and Kankuro were more than shocked to hear this. "It may even be possible that—that he did this, I recognized that power as his." He stood up. "I want to know where Naruto is right now, I'm classifying this as an S-Ranked mission." In the back of his mind he prayed that Naruto didn't do this, and he hoped that he was right.

Equestria – Ponyville – Castle

"Well, that's basically the situation in a nutshell; they're both royalty." Twilight stated. Her friends sat there with mouths agape as they tried to process this information. Naruto and Sunset Shimmer were the blood related great grandchildren of both Celestia and Luna.

"This is all so sudden." Rarity stated. "And to think, Sunset Shimmer was a princess all along, if she'd know this earlier then maybe she wouldn't have—you know." the implication wasn't missed, her gaze went to the princess in question. "Sorry."

"It's okay, I actually agree with you." Sunset Shimmer stated. "But, it all worked out for the best I suppose." She looked down the hall. "Well maybe not all of it."

"Why is he holed up in his room anyway?" Rainbow questioned. The two princesses cringed a bit; they couldn't exactly tell them that Naruto committed genocide on a massive scale and for revenge no less. The girls weren't familiar with a situation as delicate as this. Naruto had kept himself in his room since he came back, he'd been repressing it so much but the dam had finally broken only a few minutes after he got back as the realization that he'd taken so many lives with little to no effort. He was so powerful and that was what scared him so much. "And you're sure dragging him out isn't a good idea?"

"If you want to be turned to ash then be my guest." Twilight said. "Besides he'll come out when he's ready, patience—where's Pinkie Pie?" the pink haired girl was gone. In Naruto's room, the blonde-red haired teen found himself more that surprised to see the hyper active Pinkie Pie jumping on his bed.

"Didn't I lock the door?"

"Yep." Pinkie stated before looking to the open window. Somehow he wasn't surprised to see such a thing, but there was a question that he had. How did she get all the way up here? "You did something bad didn't you?" Naruto nodded. "And you feel guilty about it because though your intention was to protect your friends your conscious won't let you forget that your actions were drastic; so now you're locking yourself away from everyone." She took a breath. "Please be careful otherwise you'll push away the pain so hard, that you'll disconnect yourself from the person you love the most... Sometimes, when you win, you lose." The pink party pastry chef held her arms open. "Come on, it's ok." Naruto's tears now streamed down his eyes as Pinkie enveloped him in a hug. The pain wouldn't go away in an instant but over time these mental scars would heal, and he was thankful that he had friends and his sister by his side. Thankful that he wasn't alone.

A Month Later – Equestria – Ponyville – Lake

Naruto liked taking a break from others; taking some time for himself was nice. Especially after a morning meal of breakfast and Twilight. 'Is it just my imagination or has she been acting a bit more fierce during the month?' he cracked his neck a bit albeit a bit uncomfortably, Twilight wasn't heavy but she took a while to reach her climax. 'Sure she has all the fun but she won't even let me…' he groaned. 'Been backed up since the first time.' Sexual frustration was plaguing Naruto and he hated it, and he refused to do it himself in the same place he lived with his own sister. "I swear if she's trying to kill me then she's doing a great job." Taking his shirt off allowed him to spread his wings. "So glad they wet sunny today." Lying down onto the chair that he brought, he allowed himself to relax.

"This place is so peaceful that you'd never want to leave." A familiar voice said.

"It really is a great place to live." The blonde-red head responded.

"Good place to raise kids, they could live a normal life unlike kids born in the Elemental Nations." he stated. Opening his eyes Naruto found none other than Garra. "It's been a while Naruto-san, or should I call you Prince Naruto?" said prince couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

"Just Naruto is fine, and it's good to see you again." Leaning up he stretched out a bit once more.

"These wings are real."

"That's right, they finally grew out when my magic fully came out, and the best thing about these things is the flying; that feeling of freedom is more than enough to get ya pumped up." Flapping his wing a bit caused a breeze strong enough that it lightly flowed across the river creating ripples. "But you're here for another reason and it isn't to just say hello to a friend." He looked to the sky and then to Gaara. "It's about Konoha."

"A month ago it was all turned into a massive crater without warning, and since then things have been out of control with the other hidden villages; they turned against each other without warning a week ago. Iwa, Kumo, and Mist are warring with each other; I've done a good job keeping Suna out of the fighting but I need to know the truth." Naruto gave his friend a neutral look. "Did you have anything to do with Konoha's destruction?"

"Yes."

"What was your involvement?"

"I did it, I destroyed the entire village in a single attack after they broke the agreement we had, allow me to explain." Naruto held nothing back and told Gaara everything, the Kazekage found himself able to understand Naruto's feelings and why he did what he did. "Understand that they didn't keep their part of the deal and I had no intention of going back to finish them off unless given a reason, but when Narumi came here and did what she did…I couldn't let that go and you know that I would've done the same for you if it came to it." Gaara was both happy to hear this but at the same time he was a bit disturbed. "Wait, Akatsuki went quiet after I destroyed the village?" Gaara nodded. "Is it possible that they know it was me, and if they do know then they probably know about what happened to the Kyubi?" he'd been one of their targets because he held the Kyubi inside of him, but with the beast dead then they no longer had a reason to come after him. Unless they want to make sure that the Kyubi is truly gone or they want revenge as whatever they were planning can't be completed without the Nine Tails.

"Thank you for telling me the truth, Naruto-san."

"Gaara, the next time we meet, I hope that he situation will be much better."

"As do I." shaking hands the two separated once more, it would be a while before they meet again. Behind Naruto was the Moon Princess, she'd kept herself hidden while Naruto spoke to Gaara; granted Naruto knew she was there the whole time.

"I'm responsible for a war breaking out and I've put my friend and his village in danger." Luna set her hand onto her great grandson's shoulder.

"You didn't make their leaders go to war with each other, they chose to do so, on their own accord; what happened after Konoha's destruction wasn't your fault." She said trying to reassure him. "Your only concern now, is living your life as best you can." Naruto simply nodded. He was worried about Gaara and Suna, but if the other villages wanted to kill each other then let them, as long as they didn't bring the people he cared about in the crossfire then let them pointlessly kill each other. For the rest of the day the two would simply relax together, family time was nice as well.

Chapter 9 End


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sunset Shimmer was concentrating as best she could on what she was doing at the moment, creating a whirlwind of flames. Said spell was working rather nicely as she began guiding and split it, she could make the spell much stronger but she didn't want to scorch the room even if it's purpose was to take the brute force of magical attacks. "Come on just a little bit hotter." She pushed more magic into each one with the flames turning blue. Bringing her hands together she combined them back into a single whirlwind of flames. "Dissipate." the flames were gone in an instant, leaving only a minor burn mark on the floor that would go away in a few hours. "If this space was bigger then I wouldn't have to hold back so much." She said with a sigh.

"You think you're holding back, I can only exert so much of my magic before this room begins to break apart." Naruto stated. "I can't even do it in the clouds without causing a panic." Indeed it was hard for them to test out spells that they learned. Mostly Naruto because of how potent and powerful his magic was, the same thing was happening to Sunset Shimmer, she was growing in power. Heading to the kitchen to get something to eat, they were stopped by the sudden and rather violent opening of Twilight's bedroom door. The princess was sweaty and looked tired, her wings were spread out and her magic was visibly coating her.

"T-Twilight are you alright?" Sunset Shimmer asked in both worry and a bit of fear; something was wrong. Very, very wrong with the princess of friendship. Upon closer inspection they saw that she was shivering and the breeze from her room was extremely cold; that and there was frost everywhere. "What the hell is going on in there." Twilight pointed at Naruto. "Naruto what did you do?" the blonde-crimson haired prince was more than shocked at what was going on.

"I didn't do anything I just got—" he didn't get another word in as Twilight used her magic to pull him into her room and throw him onto her bed. Sunset Shimmer now knew where this was going and she wasn't going to stand around to hear any of it.

"I'll give him back in a few hours." Twilight huffed of before closing the door. Frost consumed the door until it was sealed shut, from inside she casted a sound blocking spell. Sitting up on the side of the bed, Naruto rubbed the back of his head, it was happening again and this time he likely wouldn't get release. Getting on all fours in front of Naruto, Twilight licked her lips and used her magic to shred Naruto's pants and underwear; allowing manhood to fully come out. With nine inches and thickness that looked impossible to fit in anywhere, but she would damn well try. Licking her now moist lips she went in without hesitation, Naruto's hands clenched the fabric of the bed as he felt Twilight's moist mouth relentlessly motion back and forth. Even her teeth felt so very pleasurable. The blonde-crimson haired prince could feel everything as he continued to harden, Twilight instantly felt this, and she needed to change up her game. Her tongue began to clench around her boyfriend's member, her mouth clenching down a bit more causing her movements to slow a bit. Naruto's animalistic growl wasn't of ire, but of extreme pleasure; this went on for ten more minutes before she grabbed onto his balls. That was the sign.

Almost immediately he began to throb as the end neared, Twilight prepared herself what was about to invade her mouth and throat. The pressure built up as Naruto's wings spread and his magic flared up enough that everyone in Ponyville and Canterlot could feel it. Twilight clenched down; the result being her biting him a tiny bit just as he came in her throat. The young woman had been caught off guard by the amount that she nearly drowned because of the mass amount thick milky substance that shot from her man's member. Pulling herself back she managed to swallow all of it much to Naruto's shock. Swallowing she smiled as Naruto squirted out a few more that now stained her hair and face; not to mention her clothes. "Finally after so long." He laughed a bit as Twilight cleaned herself off with a towel. "That was amazing." Twilight smiled and stood up, pulling her pants down and revealing her dripping womanhood she smiled.

"The fun isn't over yet." Now she was blushing heavily. "We're going all the way now while I'm in the mood, and don't say that you aren't because your friend here says otherwise." She took a breath.

"I love you." Naruto suddenly said, Twilight began shaking as a smile crossed her face.

"I love you too, I love you so much, now please." She gracefully climbed onto Naruto. "Make love to me." Naruto smiled and began to claim Twilight.

Elemental Nations – Wave

This was the only place they could go with their village gone and the war going on, they didn't have a choice. Less than 15% of them were left and what remained had all agreed on one thing. Stay the hell away from Naruto, he destroyed the entire village and he wasn't even in his nightmare form. At the moment however, Tsunade was glaring at one Itachi Uchiha who'd come on the orders of his leader. "Where is Naruto?" Itachi questioned sounding interested as to where the young man was.

"We can't tell you, I won't risk my people's safety by angering him anymore; if you want to find him then do it yourself, it's your death wish." Tsunade said much to Itachi's confusion.

"Naruto did that to Konoha, how and why?" the woman sighed and began to explain what had happened, leaving out anything that might tell Itachi where the blonde-crimson haired young man may be. "Such destructive force and power, he did what the Kyubi could not in a single hour." He knew that Pain would want to hear about this, but something in his gut told him to lie to the man and forget what he'd just been told. 'If he could do this to one of the strongest hidden villages then think of what he could to a weaker village like Mist.' Itachi was no fool and knew when to back off of something that was way too powerful for him, and right now Naruto was looking like someone that he would die against. 'Even so, that single attack was felt beyond Fire Country…damnit.' He opened his eyes to Tsunade. "Please tell me where Naruto is and I promise that he won't know it was you who told me, I have no reason to lie to you when all I wish to do is investigate him." he said. Tsunade looked to the crippled Jiraiya, he only shrugged.

A Week Later – Equestria – Ponyville

Twilight was in a much happier mood after she and Naruto had gone all the way, and though it'd been a week ago; she was still so very happy. It showed by the way she was currently cradling Sunset Shimmer in her arms. "I always liked the way you did your hair." she said whilst caressing the young woman.

"Uh, thanks?" she said a bit uncomfortable and confused. "Are you ok? You've be really…clingy lately."

"She's right, just the other day you came to my house to snuggle with my animals."

"Then you came to spend time with me, but more with Sweetie Bell." Rarity said.

"And then Applebloom." Applejack pointed out.

"Scootaloo." Rainbow Dash stated/

"Dinky Doo and Derpy." Naruto said.

"Not to mention Mr. and Mrs. Cake's babies." Pinky Pie stated. "They had fun so its ok." And now she was showing affection to Sunset Shimmer.

"As a princess, I must look out for Ponyville's future, and I just want to show the next generation that their local princess cares about all of them." Twilight said squeezing Sunset Shimmer tighter. The former villain couldn't wait until Starlight Glimmer got here, hopefully Twilight would put her odd affection into her rather than her. A sudden knock at the door caught everyone's attention.

"I got it." Naruto said as he went over to the castle doors, but upon opening them, he found himself eye to eye with someone he hoped to never see again. Itachi Uchiha, and the man was in his Akatsuki cloak, in the middle of the day no less.

"Hello Naruto-kun." Itachi greeted. Quickly going outside and closing the doors, Naruto grabbed Itachi by the collar.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" he demanded. And how did you find me—Tsunade." He growled in anger. Even in their current situation, the survivors saw fit to poke and prod him after what he did to their village.

"My sharingan is every useful when—"

"Don't lie to me, you didn't use shit on her and we both know it." he said letting the man go with a sigh. Leaning on the wall, he tried to calm himself as much as he could in a situation like this. "Why are you even here, I don't have the Kyubi inside of me anymore, it's dead; my magic destroyed it." he stated. "Why can't you people just leave me alone?" he wasn't including Gaara in this sentence as he enjoyed the Kazekage's company.

"Leader-sama sent me to investigate Konoha's sudden destruction and to find out where you are, and I've found you and I learned about what happened to Konoha." He said. "You've grown incredibly powerful now that your true power is out, the other villages definitely better off kept in the dark about you; hate to see your wrath destroy another village."

"It better stay that way or…oh hell." Landing on the ground right behind the two was none other than the Lunar Princess herself, and she was pissed off.

"You chakra users never learn do you" Luna's sword was now inches away from Itachi's throat, the princess didn't hide the fact that she could kill Itachi right here and now before he could realize it. "Does thou not know what our great grandson did?" she questioned with a glare. "Perhaps it's time we sent a message ourselves." Her blade began to move downward much to her confusion, Naruto gave her a look that told her that Itachi was no threat to them. "Are you sure?" Naruto nodded. Putting her sword she glared at Itachi and stepped back, but she made it clear that she wasn't going anywhere until the man was gone.

"Look, Itachi it's best if nobody else knows where I am; it's for the safety of everyone." Naruto said with a firm stare. "Nobody else needs to die by my hands, especially another village." What the blonde-crimson haired prince said made sense. If anyone else tried to hurt him, his friends or even worse his family; the last two would result in him passing on judgment on those who tried to hurt the innocent. Naruto The Prince of Justice, it fit so well. "Now please, leave and as far as you know, Naruto couldn't be found." The Uchiha smirked.

"At least one of us found peace, goodbye Naruto-san." The man was gone in a swirl of leaves. The events following this meeting would make things rather interesting for Naruto and those close to him. the sudden sound of someone throwing up and sounds of disgust caught the two royal's attention, yeah, days in Ponyville were always interesting and filled with something new.

Chapter 10 End


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Flames burst from the castle's front doors, the seven of them had been forced to get behind a combined barrier that Naruto and Sunset Shimmer had brought up. "What's her problem?!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed. "She's been like this for like twelve days now." Indeed Twilight switching emotions at the flip of a bit, she was going through some rather odd mood swings since she and Naruto had gone all the way, and now her friends and boyfriend were trying to get into the castle in order to make some sense of her behavior before Starlight Glimmer got here in a week at least. They were moving as fast as they could while trying to keep the barrier up. The Princess was giving it all she had and they had yet to find out why. The flames suddenly stopped and they could hear the young woman crying. "Go, go, go!" they ran up the stairs and quickly shut the door behind them. Looking behind them they were now face to face with the Princess, she was crying, an in her hands was something that made everyone pale. She lifted it up to show it.

"Naruto, I-I'm pregnant." Twilight said through her tears. Fluttershy fainted instantly while the others stood there in shock, this was way too sudden for them. "Naruto?" the blonde-crimson haired Prince was suddenly in front of his girlfriend with a loving smile. "We're going to have a baby." He graced her cheeks.

"We're going to be parents." He smiled. There was no question that the two wanted this, it was sooner than Sunset Shimmer thought but it didn't matter right now.

"I'm going to be an aunt." Sunset Shimmer stated excitedly. "I'm going to be an aunt!" cheering started near instantly. When their families found out, they'd be so happy though Shining Armor and Twilight's parents would be more confused as they didn't know about anything that'd happened. In truth she'd been meaning too but hadn't gotten around to doing so; now would be a good time to do so. Then there was another little fact that remained, Twilight and Naruto weren't married. Naruto took a breath and stood up.

"I was going to wait until the end of the month, but it seems that now is as a good time as ever." The blonde-crimson haired prince took Twilight's palm. "Twilight Sparkle" he pulled something out of his pocket. "Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" it was a box; he opened it revealing a beautiful golden gem in the shape of Twilight's respective sign. The entire room was silent as they awaited the answer, this was so sudden. A full minute passed before Twilight and Naruto's magic exploded, all of Ponyville and Canterlot could yes.

"Yes, yes, yes!" she kissed Naruto on the lips. "A million times yes!" she exclaimed with what sounded like the ultimate form of joy.

"Twilight's getting married!" Pinkie yelled outside while firing a maximum powered Party Cannon Blast. News of a second Princess getting married would spread from here to Canter to the Crystal Kingdom in less than a day; they would find out that it took less time.

A Week Later – Ponyville Bridge – Nighttime

"So not only are you going to be a father, but you're getting married as well." Itachi summed up, Naruto nodded. "These are two extremely big steps you know, we're talking responsibility for the rest of your life." He stated. "I never could see you settling down, you seemed like the adventurer; never stopping or breaking your stride." The Prince chuckled a bit. "I'm glad I was wrong, are you scared?"

"Of being a father, of course I am, but getting married isn't anything I fear in fact it's what I look forward to." He stated. "When our magic connected, we both felt this amazing connection, like we'd become a single person so full of…I don't know but I feel it even now." He sighed. "What's going on with the Elemental Nations?"

"They're killing each other and Akatsuki has disbanded because the chaos got a few of our members killed, the fighting and killing has become so bad that smaller villages are being burned to the ground; nobody not even children are being spared." He explained, it couldn't be denied that they brought this war on themselves, but even so Naruto had a factor in it that he couldn't deny; he triggered this no matter which way you looked at it. "Even some of the former members of Akatsuki are fighting for their own reason, I've chosen to stay in Wave, but even they aren't safe—" Naruto's wings suddenly opened. "What're you doing?"

"In the end one side is going to win and that side is going to try to consume the lands and resources of the defeated enemy, they'll want more and so more people are going to die or get hurt, including Suna and Wave; I have no doubt that they'll come here…" he looked to the moon. "You can try to deny it but I won't and can't anymore; my action triggered this and now innocent people are paying the price." He went into his final form complete with his staff. "Itachi what I'm about to do is what's best for everyone and I mean everyone." He lifted up his staff. "I am Naruto, Prince of Justice." He brought it down. "And on this full moon night, I shall deliver swift sovereign justice." He looked to Itachi and held out his hand. "Come, I want you to be a witness to change." Hesitantly he grabbed Naruto's hand, but Naruto's gaze went to the Moon Princess; the three were gone in a single moment.

Elemental Nations – Kumo

Naruto had created a magic platform for Itachi to stand while Luna had created a barrier in order to keep the man safe from what was about to happen. "I know that this needs to happen." Luna said looking down at the village with a look of pity, but that quickly turned to disgust; this had to end. "Sister Celestia won't find out about this, ever." Naruto nodded. Concentrating his magic rose until it was strong than when he destroyed Konoha, the moonlight shined down on him and the sign on his staff to that of a crystal crescent moon.

"Moon Crystal!" he came down at high enough speed that the shinobi couldn't see him until it was too late; his immense power unleashed itself in a single motion. **"POWER!"** the blast itself wasn't just massive; it went far to the point where it went beyond the village. The earth shook and rocked as the landscape was changed, when the explosion died down. All that remained was Naruto who stood tall, and another crater; a much bigger crater than Konoha. Both Itachi and Luna knew that Naruto had said that he'd destroyed an entire village in a single attack, but to see it was another thing altogether. Naruto was still bathed in the moonlight as he flew up to them, he wasn't winded at all; the crimson-blonde haired Prince pointed in the direction of Iwa and then to Mist. "I only have enough power to destroy them in one shot each, but after that I'll need to rest." He stated. The two nodded before teleporting away.

Elemental Nations – Mist

Naruto's head cocked to the side in confusion as he sat on the magic platform. "Mist is on an island?" he questioned.

"You didn't know?" Luna questioned.

"Konoha likely skipped over the more advanced geography off the elemental Nations as a whole, they weren't fond of the other villages in general, and in their eyes Mist was the weakest and worthless." Itachi explained. "Naruto?" he was already gathering power.

"The village isn't very big so I won't need to exhaust as much power." He stated before going down. Just as before, the explosion was massive, but this time it was in the shape of a massive pillar. "I guess when it's a pillar, it means that he's using only enough power that's needed." He said, but as the pillar died down, they saw that something else was happening not just around the village but the entire island as well. A massive wave of magic covered it, the result being everything being covered in a crystal substance. Upon closer inspection they found that it was all crystal, and it was taking the entire island. Naruto held his head, something was wrong.

 _A young girl of about sixteen with white wings and three whisker marks on each cheek stood there holding a brooch into the air as a crescent moon symbol on her head glowed. "Moon Crystal Power!" she exclaimed only to transform her blue eyes went right to him, and she smiled. "Hey dad, I can't wait to come home, but brother needs help." She said with a smile. "We look out for family right? Of course we do, it's what you taught us." She said with joy before flying away._

The vision ended and Naruto blinked a few times. "What the hell was that? Some kind of vision of the past, maybe the future?" he felt confused, but he shook it off as the vision faded from his memory. Flying upward, he too was confused about the crystals. "There's no magic emitting from it." he stated.

"Look at your staff, this must be because the sign changing into a crystal moon." Itachi said. "This must be a side effect." A reasonable hypothesis that would need to be looked into later; but they had one last village to wipe off the map. They were gone without a trace.

Elemental Nations – Iwa

They were all in a panic as the shinobi scrambled about trying to figure out what to do, those explosions were massive and they didn't know if they were next or not. The three of them were concealed via cloaking spell that Luna had cast. "Such chaos, but in the face of utter destruction, I can't blame them." Itachi said; he actually pitied them a bit. But someone had to end this war and while this wasn't the best way to do so, it was now the only way as there was no going back. Flying higher into the air, Naruto closed his eyes, his wings spread wide and his concentration at its best. Opening his now glowing white eyes, he exclaimed as the crystal moon glowed brightly. "Moon Crystal Power!" from their point of view it looked like he'd teleported down, but he didn't. The result was the same as Mist, the village was gone and more than 90 miles of earth was turned to pure crystal. "Now then—"

 _A boy of six teen with three dark whisker marks on each wrist stood there with ethereal wings, in his hand he held a sword, he was smiling. "They're people who I care about." He stated. "They're my friends and I have to save them." he put his fist forward and smiled. "My title as the Prince of (unintelligible) compels me to do so, and so does my love." His ethereal wing opened. "I know that mom is going to kill me when she finds out, but I'll be back in a day or two." His light violet eyes glowed as he flew away._

Naruto tried his best but he couldn't hold the vision and it faded away from his memory. Flying to them, he sighed. "It's done." he stated before falling onto the platform and transforming back into his normal self, the staff disappearing as well "I need to rest." He stated before laying onto his back with his wings spread out. Destroying three villages in a single night without stopping did take a lot out of him.

Equestria – Castle – Naruto's Bedroom

Wanting to go to sleep was the first thing that Naruto wanted to do when he got back, and it was only six seconds into stripping down and getting into his pajama pants did Twilight come in. Naruto gave her a calm smile, he knew what she wanted. "Come on." He said. The two got into bed together and simply snuggled up together with Twilight resting her head on Naruto's chest.

"Where were you?" she questioned. "I was waiting."

"I had some business to attend to with Luna." He said.

"What kind of business that brings you out this time of night?"

"Let's just say that I made the world safer for our kids."

"You think that we'll have twins? Like you and Sunset Shimmer?" Naruto was silent for a few moments before smiling.

"I know we will." He didn't know how, but he was sure that they were having twins. Neither know what the future held, but they would go through it as a family.

Chapter 11 End

AN: What do the visions mean?


	12. Chapter 12

Fun Fact: The original name for this story was going to be Twilight Claws, but I decided to go with something less violent sounding and a less violent story.

Chapter 12

They'd been glaring at each other for six minutes straight, but the awkward silence needed to be broken. "Do you have any idea what you've done?" Sunset Shimmer questioned. "Thousands is bad enough, but you killed millions; three whole villages in a single night, everyone there is going to notice that Suna just became the only major power in the Elemental Nations over night?!" she said while trying to keep it down, Twilight was still sleeping. "What in Celestia's name were you thinking?"

"I was getting rid of a problem before it could spread here and believe me it would've spread here had I not done anything, I did for the good of everyone; our family especially." Naruto stated. "I won't have my children growing up in a world where problems from a completely different continent are able to come here and put them in danger, and I know that no parent wants that for their child/children." His sister wasn't letting up. "How did you know anyway? You were fast asleep when I left."

"Our magical link as twins is stronger than you think, I caught glimpses of what you were doing last night; I could see through your eyes while I was sleep." She explained. "Is it possible that there aren't any more people who want you dead?" she asked, though she could already guess what the answer was.

"The group Akatsuki, they were after the Buji and since I had one, they did come after me a few times in the past, but with the Kyubi dead and the group disbanded; there shouldn't be anyone after me." He said. "But, Itachi did say that there are two former members that may want to face me in combat, the leader and the one who unleashed the Kyubi on the Leaf Village when we were born." It hit Sunset Shimmer like a ton of bricks, the man who unleashed that beast on Konoha; he was the cause of it all. That man was the reason their parents were dead, he pulled a domino effect that killed their father and made her brother's life a living hell; their mother. If he hadn't done what he did then she would be alive today. It wasn't just Konoha's fault, it was that nameless man and if he came after Naruto then she would face him as well. That would end it all, for good this time. "Look, I'm sorry but I saw no other option and reasoning with them was impossible at this point, but I think that the one thing that we should be concentrating on is my pregnant fiancé, your soon to be sister in law's health." He stated. "Also we've got to start planning the weeding date, location, invites, decorations, and we've got to tell her side of the family along with Celestia and Luna; I never mentioned it to Luna last night." He said listing off everything that they all needed to go through.

"Then there's the cost and budget of everything." Spike said. "Weddings cost bits you know." the baby dragon was right. This was going to cost a fortune if they were going to pull off a royal wedding. Lest they forget how much Cadence and Shining Armor's wedding cost, and adding the changeling attack to the mix only served to increase the cost. "Can't imagine how Shining Armor is going to react to finding out that his little sister is pregnant and getting married to a guy that he's never heard about, Twilight's never mentioned you too anyone not even to her parents; only Celestia and Luna know about you two." He stated. "Oh, let's not forget that Cadence is expecting to give birth pretty soon so yeah, this'll all go so smoothly." He said before heading to the kitchen only to turn back around. "And we're expecting Starlight Glimmer in a week or so, so yeah this place is going to be busy." He headed into the kitchen for good this time.

"I really hate the fact that everything he just said is true." Sunset Shimmer stated. "Twilight will be showing in a week or two at best, maybe earlier under the circumstances of the father's…potency; the kid might develop faster than a normal baby." She hypnotized, with a calm sigh she gave her brother a nervous smile. "This kind of pregnancy is unheard of, it's the first time that something like this has happened." Her brother nodded.

"I'm going to go tell Celestia and Luna, bye!" he teleported away before she could stop him; she could already hear Twilight stirring from her sleep. Her magic was spiking randomly these days.

Equestria – Canterlot – Castle

Celestia couldn't hide her joy and it was evident by how she was crushing Naruto in a tight hug. "A baby and a weeding!" she exclaimed. "It's perfect, this is all so very perfect!" Luna was joyous as well, but this begged the question.

"Does Twilight's parents know about this or about you for that matter?" she questioned.

"No, Twilight never told anyone on her side of the family about the relationship, but I'm sure that her parents and brother will be surprised." Indeed they would be surprised, but mostly shocked that their daughter was pregnant and getting married no less. To Celestia and Luna's very distant grandson no less, and now they would know that Sunset Shimmer was Naruto's twin sister and thereby in the same royal boat as Naruto. So much to digest and so much to plan.

"Oh don't you worry about the wedding costs, you'll have our full financial support!" somehow the royal guards knew that this was coming out of their paychecks; they could only pray that there wouldn't be another changeling attack. "And then there's the preferences and…" Celestia would ramble on for a few minutes before a scroll of flames appeared prompting her to open it. "Dear, Celestia, I know for a fact that you're likely rambling on to my fiancé about wedding costs and baby stuff, but I want the wedding to be in Ponyville." She read aloud, she smiled. "This place has become my home and when the babies are born then it'll be their home too, also I'm going to be there in—" the throne doors suddenly opened revealing Twilight and Sunset Shimmer; the two hadn't wasted any time when it came to that letter saying when they were going to show up. "Twilight!" she exclaimed as she pulled the young woman into a hug. "You've made me so proud!" she began to tear up with a ridicules smile. "By Celestia's name, I can't wait for you parents and your brother to find out; let's not forget about Cadence." That's right; the Princess of Love was expecting to give birth any time now.

"I know, it's all so very exciting." She said.

"Are we gonna ignore the way she used her own name like that?" Naruto asked, but he wouldn't get an answer right now or probably ever to be honest. Twilight's parents were called into the palace and were brought in rather quickly. Twilight Velvet and Night Light, also called Mrs. Sparkle and Mr. Sparkle were more than nervous when they were suddenly escorted to the palace.

"Your highness, may we ask why we've been summoned." Twilight Velvet asked.

"Mom, Dad, I summoned you here for glorious news." She said with a smile. "I'm pregnant and getting married." She pulled Naruto over to her. "This is Prince Naruto, my fiancé and father of the children that are currently growing inside of me." She never stopped smiling. Her parents looked to Naruto and then to their daughter, and then two things happened. Night Light fainted and Twilight Velvet spoke.

"Oh my, well congratulations honey but why are we just now hearing about this? Does your brother even know?" she asked.

"No, we're just giving out the good news." Twilight stated like it was nothing serious. "Oh, I should also mention that this is Naruto's sister." She pulled Sunset Shimmer over to her. "Princess Sunset Shimmer, they're both Celestia and Luna's great grandchildren." The older woman was trying her best to digest this new information; after a few moments she was able to sort this whole thing out. She took Naruto's hand.

"It's good to meet you Prince Naruto." she went over to his sister.

"You too Princess Sunset Shimmer." She sighed. "This is all so sudden, but I'm much too happy to care." She said. "Three grandchildren, I'm starting to feel really old now." She chuckled. "I'm sure your Shining Armor is going to be extremely happy to know that he'll be a uncle." This truly was turning out to be a good day. Twilight's suddenly widened ad glowed white, without warning she let out a wail with the result being her magic exploding from her body with such force that everyone was blown back; windows were shattered all around Canterlot. It felt like a massive earthquake was trying to destroy everything. After a few more moments, the Princess stopped and was caught before she could hit the ground; she was now asleep with a smile on her face. Celestia immediately noted that Twilight's body was steaming, wherein steam was coming off of her; she was cooling down.

"What the hell was that? I know that pregnant magic users expel a tiny bit of magic here and there in order to keep themselves and the baby healthy, but that was insane; she could've destroyed all of Canterlot with that." Sunset Shimmer said noticing her bleeding head.

"Two Alicorns having a baby isn't normal and twins no less, this might just be a long shot but I think that when Twilight gives birth, the sheer magic expelling from her body combined with the babies will likely destroy everything around her for miles." Luna said though she was a little loud, her ears were bleeding. "These bursts of magic will destroy stuff as well, and when her contractions intensify; well I get the feeling that it's going to have a split the sky effect."

"We're gonna need to build a place where she'll be able to give birth without killing a bunch of people." Twilight Velvet stated. Nobody would leave the castle until arrangements were made. None of them knew that the birthing would do more than split the sky. The question was simple, could they avoid the death of thousands?

Chapter 12


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The Prince yawned as he got up and stretched out his wings, looking to his still sleeping fiancé, he smiled. His gaze went to her stomach, it been two weeks and already she was beginning to bloat if only a bit more than a normal pregnancy. But like any normal person, she was a bit sensitive about it. Taking a shower and the getting dressed, he went into the kitchen in order to make breakfast, taking a load off of the baby's dragon's shoulder once and a while was his little act of kindness. "You're up early." The blonde-crimson hared young man stated, his sister only yawned.

"Magic twins smart one, it's this damn magic link, it acts up sometimes and alerts us to what you and I are doing; it woke me up." She stated in annoyance. "Starlight Glimmer should be arriving today, how do you think this whole friendship apprentice thing will go?"

"Considering the situation, I say that it'll be more than complicated, and it's getting harder and harder to contain these magic outbursts; I'd say that she needs to be told about what she's getting herself into." He said. "She may be powerful but she isn't like us." The blonde-crimson haired prince proceeded to break his arm in multiple places to the point where his sister could see the broken bones trying to pierce the skin. Sunset Shimmer cringed at the sight, she wouldn't get used to that. Moments later, Naruto's bones were realigned and healed perfectly. A very advanced healing factor that three of them shared. "She can't do that or regenerate fast enough to withstand the outbursts." He stated. The last thing he wanted was for the young woman to become a stain on the wall; that wouldn't be a good look. "She'll need to be prepared to shield herself from the damage." Moments later someone knocked on the door. "Speak of the devil and she will come." He said going to the large doors. Opening the door, he came face to face with a rather attractive young woman who looked to be the same age as Twilight. She had moderate Persian blue eyes; her hair was moderate purple with lighter purple and pale light, grayish aquamarine highlights. "You must be Starlight Glimmer." She could only stare at the Prince in awe.

"Y—Yes, I'm Starlight Glimmer." She said with a blush. 'Please, Celestia let him be single.' She silently prayed. Being lead her inside, she took notice of Sunset Shimmer. 'Wait, why she is here?' the two glanced at each other for mere moments.

"Oh, before we go any further, that's my sister." Naruto said.

"Twins"

"That's right, with a very strong and annoying magic link with each other." The Princess stated. "Naruto, let's tell her now before—" it was too late. The scream was loud and ear drum destroying, Naruto immediately shielded Starlight and himself, his sister did the same. The castle rumbled violently as did the ground outside, thankfully the people of Ponyville were warned of events like this happening; their homes had been enchanted. The ground however, hadn't been. Starlight Glimmer didn't know what was going on but she did recognize that scream, it was Twilight. After another minute, the screaming and magic outburst ended. The shields were let down.

"What was that?" she was now more than freaked out.

"It's better if you saw." Sunset Shimmer said prompting the three to head to Twilight's room. "Twilight, we're coming in." there was silence for a few moments.

"Alright, come in." the Princess of Friendship said. The room was a mess but that was to be expected as was Twilight's smoking body. "That was a big one." She stated trying to regain her breath. Glancing back she smiled. "Starlight Glimmer, it's good to see that you're finally here." She said straining to get up, Naruto was quick to help her. Now able to stand, she turned around; Starlight's eyes widened in surprise.

"You—you're pregnant." She sounded like she was in a daze before horrified look overcame her. "Were you pregnant when—"

"Don't worry, I wasn't." she said reassuring her new student.

"Oh Celestia, if you were…" there was no telling the damage she could've done to the unborn baby, she might've even caused a miscarriage; that alone would've gotten her on Celestia's hit list, she would be number one on the list. She'd be relentlessly hunted down like a criminal and if she was caught, they'd do worse than kill her.

"Starlight." She was snapped from her fears of torture. "That stuff is in the past, and the time spell has been destroyed for good." she stated. "I take it that you've been told that these two are siblings, correct?" she nodded 'yes'. "Did they tell you that they're directly blood related to Celestia and Luna?" Starlight couldn't hold in her shock. Twilight then proceeded to tell her about the twin's magic, status, and origins. It was better to get it all out of the way now. "And for the greatest news, Naruto is the father of these children and we're to be married." She stated.

"That's great." She was honestly happy for the two, this was amazing news. It would be a glorious wedding, and the birthing would be amazingly dangerous to the point where people might die. 'Ah, the miracle of childbirth, the dangerous, likely city destroying miracle of childbirth; something about what I just said sounded wrong.' With all explained along with the safety measures for the outbursts, Naruto led the young woman to her room. "I don't mean to be rude or offend, but Twilight is showing a bit less than normal symptoms of pregnancy." She said. Naruto chuckled a bit and spread out his wings a bit. "Oh." She was just realizing it.

"This isn't a normal pregnancy it's the first ever in the history of Equestria, as you can tell it's unique but at the same time it's very dangerous." He stated. "The amount of magic these outbursts are putting out is becoming dangerous enough to create earthquakes, they felt that in Canterlot I assure you; at worst during the birthing we're looking at some sort of space-time distortion." The young woman paled. "It's why Discord is going to be watching out for stuff like that when the big day comes." He couldn't help but sigh. "I can't imagine how complicated raising them is going to be."

"Raising twins who have the magic that rival both Luna and Celestia, sounds like it'll be worth it in the end." The blonde-crimson haired prince couldn't help but chuckle a bit. Starlight was now in her new room, it was beautiful and in truth it was more than she deserved; she did hear that for a moment Twilight had considered killing her to prevent anything like the incident from happening again. Thankfully the Princess was merciful. Leaving the young woman alone to get settled, he left the castle. Walking through Ponyville, he allowed himself to relax and feel the tenseness in his to loosen. As he continued on, he missed the looks that many single women were giving him; they wished that they could have Naruto all to themselves. It was like he was the perfect catch; and Twilight Sparkle had him all to herself. News of the wedding and pregnancy hadn't gotten out just, but when it did; there was going to be a big commotion. Flying through the air, he couldn't help but wonder about how he would go about being a father when he had no father to be there for him. The best he could do was make sure that his children didn't turn into horrible people like the ones from the destroyed Konoha. They could set their children on the right path, but there was no telling what their children would be like as they grew up; only time would tell.

Five Days Later – Equestria – Crystal Empire

They were all extremely lucky that they were able to keep the magic outburst from destroying the train and killing everyone. Upon leaving the train, Naruto found himself more than amazed at the sight of the Crystal Empire. "It's beautiful." He said as Twilight leaned on him.

"Yes it is." The Princess said before seeing her brother. "Shining Armor!" Naruto was dragged as support so that Twilight could get closer. The young man had moderate sapphire blue with moderate cerulean and dark blue streaks. He was adorning the royal garb that a prince would wear. He also looked very tired and worn out as evident by the bags under his eyes and his messy hair.

"Twilight!" he exclaimed hugging his sister.

"I didn't know you were meeting us."

"Yep it's me…" he then went onto ramble about how being a father was amazing, confusing, and very tiring. "Sorry, I haven't slept since Cadence had the baby, come to think of it, neither has she." an expected result of becoming a parent. A result that Naruto and Twilight would come to understand.

"Wow of course, I didn't know what I was thinking, you two need all kinds of help." She looked to her fiancé. It was time to take notes on how to take care of a child. "I'm sorry Starlight; I guess combining your first lesson with this visit wasn't such a good idea."

"Oh, uh, don't be ridiculous you're an aunt now and that's way more important than a friendship lesson." She said smiling, Naruto knew about her hesitation to even come here because of Sunburst. But he would be damned if Twilight made that list for nothing.

"Wait a sec the list is already made and since all she has to do is follow it, I could help her follow it while you guys are busy with the visit." Spike said. In that moment, Starlight had the idea to strangle the Baby dragon. The two were quickly sent off while the eight of them headed to the Castle, it was odd that Shining Armor hadn't even noticed Naruto, but he would soon.

Crystal Empire – Castle

Unlike the castle back in Ponyville, it was easy to navigate this place. They finally came to the door where the baby slept. "I should warn you that seeing the baby might—very well—will most definitely surprise you." he stated. Rainbow Dash was forced to put her hand over Pinkie's mouth to stop her from blurting out the big secret. The door opened to reveal Celestia, Luna, and Princess Mi Amore Cadenza; Naruto was never going to say her full name unless he needed to. The woman had light purple eyes and moderate violet with moderate rose and pale gold streaks. Like her husband, she looked wiped out.

"Oh come on big brother, I've met babies before, how could this one be any different?" she noted how Celestia looked away to hold in her laugh, apparently something was funny. Now looking over the baby, something inside the soon to be parents rose up, a warm feeling; the two held hands and smiled. The newborn stirred and opened her eyes to reveal that they were light opal, and her hair was gradient of light cerise to grayish violet with light arctic blue highlights. The blanket surrounding her opened ad out popped two light magentaish gray with tinges of pale, light grayish fuchsia wings. The room went completely silent. "Well, this is a, um, surprise?" she looked to Celestia and Luna, the older sister was ready to burst out laughing. What was so funny about the situation? "An alicorn born baby, how is this possible?"

"We aren't exactly sure, it's the first ever known case in Equestrian history and it won't be the last." Luna's eyes widened upon finishing that sentence. Cadence gave the Moon Princess a confused look. "I think it's time for the little secret to come out." She said. "This…" she looked to Naruto who spread out his wings. "Is our great grandson, he's the male twin; and as you can see he's—"

"An Alicorn." Cadence interrupted as Flurry Heart stared at Naruto's wings. Cadence looked closer. "Sunset Shimmer is you sister, isn't she?" the blonde-crimson haired prince nodded 'yes'.

"My sister has yet to grow her wings but it'll happen soon." He said with a nervous smile, this was kind of weird considering the circumstances. He looked to the baby. "Congratulations, you must be so happy." The prince did have to wonder if they'd be family once he and Twilight were married. "I'm also, uh, well I'm…" he couldn't do it, he couldn't just come out and say it. Twilight scoffed, now her fiancé had the urge to not talk.

"He's my fiancé and the father of the child that is currently growing in my womb." Twilight stated bluntly. "There, now we're all caught up; feels good to get that out finally." She said only noticing the awkward silence after a few seconds. "Oh come on, it had to come out some time." This was true, but the way Twilight said it was the problem. She was so blunt about it; they wanted to gently bring in the good yet surprising news so that Shining Armor and Cadence could better comprehend it. "Now, can we get back to the baby in front of us, you know, the newborn Alicorn." she said. Naruto looked down at the newborn with a curious gaze, he could sense strong magic coming from it and had to wonder if his kids were going to have magic like that. His mind then went to the magic outbursts, the twins were going to be so much stronger and dangerous. While the others fawned over the newborn, he could only think about his unborn children; looking at Shining Armor was a prime example of how much a single baby could wear one out. Even so, he had to admit that there was some excitement to it. Then there was this Crystalling, Twilight had compared it to a coronation, like the one she had. Would their children have one as well? It would be nice? The sudden sound of sneezing and a magic blast caught Naruto's attention, looking up he saw that the newborn had just let out a power blast that went through the ceiling. "Just adorable." Twilight said.

"Yes, and very powerful." Celestia said. "Dangerously so, obviously much more powerful than that of a newborn magic user."

"The crowds have already started to gather outside." Luna stated just as Pinkie was suddenly above her while hanging onto a balloon.

"This Crystalling is going to be some party." the girl said before falling to the ground.

"Do you think we should call it off?" Candance questioned for fear of something going horribly wrong, as in, someone getting badly injured gone wrong.

"We've all faced a lot worse than baby magic." Rainbow Dash stated.

"I can't imagine cancelling such a beautiful and important ceremony over something so potentially adorable." Rarity said.

"Yeah! Of course! Come on!" the others agreed with her.

"Well, in light of the little one's abilities, this Crystalling might be more important than ever." Celestia stated. "Perhaps you should adress your subjects and remind them of that." the still tired Cadence nodded, she kissed her newborn and left with the two sisters following. "Naruto, please come with us, we need to speak; all four of us." he followed not knowing what they needed to speak about. Upon getting far enough away from the room, Celestia and Luna stopped, as did Cadence.

"Cadence, as you've just heard, Twilight is pregnant with his child."

"Yeah, congratulations on that."

"And they're to be wed." Luna stated getting a wide smile from the Princess of Love, who now looked like she was going to cry out of joy. "Don't cry just yet, the pregnancy is what we must talk about; allow me to explain what's been going on." she and Naruto proceeded to explain what had been happening and Twilight's condition; needless to say that Cadence was worried for Twilight's health and the babies.

"Cadence, the birthing is going to literally cause earthquakes and Twilight will let out enough powerful magic that it may damage Canterlot, Ponyville, and the Crystal Empire if it gets here." Celestia stated.

"But, the worst case scenario is space-time distortion and there's a extremely small chance of that, but taking in how power Twilight and Naruto are well..."

"The point is that we'll need help creating a magical barrier strong enough that it will restrain the magic that will be let out during the birthing, Discord is helping but even he admits that we'll need more help." for the spirit of chaos to admit such a thing showed how serious their would become.

"I'll be there when the time comes." Cadence stated.

"Thank you, Twilight will be so happy that you'll be there by her side when the time comes." Naruto said with a small smile. Twilight had told him so much about Cadence, said Princess put her hand on Naruto's shoulder and smiled.

"If you hurt her, I'm going to..." Cadence proceeded to threaten the blonde-crimson haired teen with a fate worse than death. "And then I'll cut them off, understand?" the Prince nodded 'yes' profusely. "Good, welcome to the family." she kissed his forehead. Never had he been threatened like that; now he would be sure to not piss the Princess off. Minutes later, he watched as Cadence addressed her subjects. Watching was a bit hard considering the fact that he could feel his fiance countering the baby's magic. A pregnant Alicorn and a newborn Alicorn; having two in the same room didn't seem like a good idea. If anything he should be watching the baby with Pinkie.

'What's this sense of foreboding?' the feeling of magic blasts going off made him more and more nervous by the second. The four proceeded to their next destination, everyone was meeting; the room that held the crystal heart. Said crystal was the size of his head, it simply floated there spinning; the power that radiated from it covered the Crystal Empire like some kind of giant barrier. It was either keeping something out or away; the Empire was safe reguardless. As long as the crystal heart was intact. The others were there minus Twilight, Pinkie, and the baby. Shining Armor still looked like he was panicking a bit as Rarity brushed his hair with magic, the older man was still shaking. Upon seeing Cadance he ran over to tell his wife that he'd made sure that everything had been set up,

"So, all we need is..." he trailed off, forgetting what he was about to say.

"The baby?" Naruto said causing the man to pale upon realizing what he'd forgotten.

"We're here!" Twilight called with Pinkie ad the flying baby in a protective bubble; with the baby still flying with Pinkie holding onto her.

"She's a really strong flyer!" Pinkie stated. Cadence and Twilight separated the two with Pinkie being set down by Twilight. Flurry Heart didn't take kindly to being seperated from her hyperactive playmate, so in response her whimpering went for a few seconds before it turned into a loud wail. The magic infused wailing threatened to destroy their eardrums. The crystal heart however wasn't lucky as it stopped spinning and proceeded to shatter into small pieces. The newborn floated into her shocked mother, they were staring at the shattered crystal.

"I'm guessing that's gonna make it hard to do the Crystalling." Applejack said.

"Worse than that." Twilight was peeking through the curtain. "Without the heart, the Crystal Empire is about to be buried under a mountain of ice ad snow!" the curtain was open just enough for them to see the massive snow storm inside the black clouds. They gathered around the pieces of the shattered Heart.

"So, not only can we not take part in a fabulous, ancient ceremony, but we're also about to be frozen solid!" Rarity exclaimed.

"Shame my sister isn't here to share this life threatening situation with us." he said before looking to Twilight. "The Crystal Heart, it protected the Empire from this, right?" she nodded 'yes'.

"Hold on a second, what about when King Sombra ruled the Crystal Empire and the Crystal Heart was missing?" Applejack asked. "The city wasn't covered in snow then." she said.

"Wait, the Heart wasn't missing, it was still in the Castle right?" the blonde-crimson haired teen asked. Twilight had told him very detailed stories about the major events that she and the others had gone through.

"That's right, King Sombra had just hidden it." Twilight stated. "You actually listened to my stories?" she sounded surprised.

"I'm afraid Twilight is correct. And the storm clouds are already forming." Celestia stated moments before a loud thunderclap echoed overhead. "I'm surprised you managed to stay awake while she-" Luna quickly covered her older sister's mouth.

"I can totally fly up there and bust those puppies. No problem!" the rainbow haired teen only got a few feet in the air before Naruto stopped her; he was smart enough to stop his friend from going out there and getting herself killed.

"I wouldn't advise it, Rainbow Dash." Celestia said. "Those storm clouds are not like the ones you know."

"This far north, the weather has a will of its own and now it will only grown stronger, enveloping everything in its path." Luna stated.

"Meaning that if you were to get caught inside of it you'd be torn apart in seconds, minutes at best." Naruto stated. "That includes the Crystal Empire."

"And us along with it." Twilight stated only for Pinkie to grab onto her in fear. "There has to be a spell that can restore the Crystal Heart."

"Perhaps." Celestia said.

"But it isn't something that either of us know." Luna stated.

"The library in the Castle is just as extensive as the one in Canterlot, there's a good chance we can find something there." Cadance said giving Flurry Heart to Shining Armor.

"In that case, we'll hold off the storm." he said looking to Celestia and Luna; he looked at the incoming storm. "As long as we can." he said opening his wings. "Let's go!" he flew off with his grandmothers following behind his lead. As he flew closer and closer, he could feel it more and more. The storm really had a will of its own. The trio were forced to dodge lightning strikes. And it was feeling extremely violent. Hopefully they would be able to hold it off.

Chapter 13 End

AN: Next chapter goes through the second part of episode one and episode seven.


End file.
